


Tomorrow Comes Like Yesterday

by Furorscribiendi



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Crossover, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-02
Updated: 2011-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:25:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 38,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furorscribiendi/pseuds/Furorscribiendi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life has a habit of springing the unexpected. Adam never figured he would be riding to the rescue of someone being beaten to death in an alleyway. Or that the man, Harry Potter, would be just as surprising, that he would become such an important part of his life. Harry's used to life throwing things in his path, usually of the not-so-pleasant variety. But being with Adam makes him think that maybe things are finally going his way. He takes all of Harry’s secrets and eccentricities in stride. Adam's something remarkably rare in his life, and someone he's not entirely willing to let go.</p><p>But the course of true love never did run smooth and even when they break up, they still can't quite give up on each other. They'll always been friends, since they both realize that's all they can ever let themselves be.</p><p>Over the years though, neither can bring themselves to face the plain and simple fact staring them right in the face.</p><p>They’ve never fallen out of love with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the 2011 cockbertbigbang over on LJ. I'm not too sure what it says about me when I write something that's 30,000+ words and consider it fairly short. Many thanks to eaivalefay for putting up with me at insane hours of the morning. Last, and certainly not least, my artist was phenomenal, check out what she made for this fic. It reduces me to flailing each and every time. - http://palejewels.livejournal.com/16489.html

  
  


Three thirty in the morning had never been a kind time to Adam. Exhaustion was starting to creep through his body. He shouldered his bag, heels dangling from his fingers. The show tonight had been nothing but a pure adrenaline rush, those lights dazzling his eyes, the audience in front of him… a shiver went through him as he headed for the front door. He hoped Lee and Scarlett could put on another show soon. He’d gladly come back.

He saluted the security guard at the door before he stepped outside. Los Angeles was almost like an entirely different place at this time. It was quieter, as if the city was taking a breather before getting back to the usual mad rush.

His route was the same, practically straight down, no deviating. He might pop into the nearby twenty-four hour convenience store, see if he could scrounge up something to cook. Then he could head home, have a bath and curl up in bed. He didn’t have a studio session until about three-thirty and he could cram in plenty of sleep and rest up.

So when he passed an alley and heard the clatter of a bottle. He thought nothing of it. But then there was a strange sound and then a muffled voice hissing out, ‘Get him over here.’ Adam froze for a moment, entirely unsure of what exactly he should do. There was another odd sound and then came the sound of something being punched.

The dull, ‘thwock’ sat like a lead weight in Adam’s mind and then he heard a voice.

“Shut the fag up.”

It was probably one of the few times Adam saw red in his life. He was hurrying into the alleyway, grip tightening on his shoes. The sounds grew louder and when he approached a dumpster, he cautiously peered around it.

Some guy was holding someone else down while the other two pummeled at him with their feet and fists. Adam gripped his shoes tighter, a dense ball of anger forming in his gut as he stood up straight. There was a voice in his head that screamed this was a bad idea, and did he really want to get shanked and put his family through that? Getting the news that one of their sons had been knifed in a Los Angeles alleyway while trying to stop a gay bashing?

He stood beside the dumpster and banged the heels against the metal side. Three pairs of drunken eyes snapped right to him. And before he could even really stop to think about what he was really doing,

“You want to take me the fuck on?”

The man holding the person dropped him like a hot coal and bolted. One man just stood there, foot drawn back and looking indecisive. But the man with a hand balled into a fist, he took one look at Adam and made his decision. He came charging in and Adam barely had time to take a step back, swiping with his own hand.

He’d forgotten about the shoes though.

A howl of pain echoed through the alley as the heel caught on the man’s face, tearing a gash open. The man swore, snarling something incoherent before he tried again. Adam socked him solidly in the nose. When the man looked up at him there was anger and hatred in those eyes and Adam was seriously starting to wonder if –

“Fucking fag, you ripped my face open!”

The man charged again and Adam stepped forward, grabbing the man’s shoulders. He looked surprised and then shocked as Adam brought his knee up hard and caught the man right in the groin. He stepped back, letting go as he went. When the man gasped, whimpered and then crumpled to the dirty ground, Adam looked over. The other man was still there, slowly edging away as if he could escape Adam’s notice.

“Take your friend,” Adam said after a deep breath. “And beat it. I don’t want to see you around here again, got it?”

The other man nodded his head mutely and scrambled forward. Adam watched as they hurried towards the other end of the alley before he looked over. The person was still hunched over, their back moving shallowly with their breathing. Which sounded like it was gurgling. Adam swore to himself as he knelt beside the man, dumping his shoes on the ground.

“Shit are you okay?” He thought about turning him over but didn’t know if that would make it worse. “I’ll get you somewhere, call 911 –”

That got a response and the person forced themselves up on shaky arms. “No, no, I don’t ne–”

When they broke off coughing, with ribbons of blood flying from their mouth, Adam felt panic race through him. The man’s mouth looked like it had been cut up against his teeth. Adam was no doctor, but from the gurgling sound, the wheezy breathing and the arm around a midsection, he’d hazard a guess and say that some ribs were broken.

“You need medical attent–”

Adam started but abruptly stopped and stared as the man heaved himself up to rest his back against the wall. Some of his hair was wet, matted down by who knew what. His glasses were broken and his face was a vivid motley of bruises, along with a split lip and eyebrow.

“I’m fine,” The man wheezed while waving a hand. “Just need... to get home.”

Never in his life had Adam heard such macho bullshit. “Are you shitting me?” He didn’t think he could have yelled if he tried. “Listen to yourself, you could fucking die. Fuck you, I’m calling 911.”

Adam scrabbled for his phone and when the man didn’t say anything, he paused and looked up. Those eyes were closed and he was still breathing shallowly. Great, he’d passed out. This was getting worse by the second. He flipped his phone open only to have it smacked out of his hands. His gaze snapped up to find the man glaring at him with a scary intensity in those green irises.

“Take. Me. Home.” Each word sounded painful and laboured.

Shit, this man was determined to not get to a hospital. “I don’t know where your home is.” Adam sniped. He was going to end up as an accessory to... accidental homicide or something else stupid because of this idiot.

“Wallet.”

All Adam muttered was ‘Jesus Christ’ as he reached for the pocket the man was fumbling with. The leather square was in there along with a set of keys. A hand gripped his wrist, the touch a bit cold.

“Parking lot across the street,” the man was wheezing. “Got jumped. Lost my wand.”

“Lost your...” Adam trailed off as he stared, wondering just how drunk, high, or possibly both, this man was. “Shit, no wonder you got jumped. Drunk idiots probably thought you were a drug dealer or something.”

The man shook his head. “ ‘m not. Just... get me...”

“Fuck.”

That was all Adam said as those green eyes rolled back and the man passed out. This idiot didn’t want to go a hospital, fine. He would drive him home and then call 911. End of the matter. That would be his Good Samaritan act for the day. He jammed his phone and shoes into his bag before stuffing the wallet in his pants pocket and looping the keys onto a finger.

When he carefully picked up the man and stood back up there wasn’t a single sound. It was a little like lifting a wet sack of something. He walked to the mouth of the alley, looking around. Sure enough, half a block up, there was the entrance to the parking lot. The street was deserted and the entire walk over Adam just prayed that no one popped out of anywhere.

But the street remained empty and he could have sung in relief when he saw it was an automatic lot. No nosy attendant to ask what was going on. He walked through the rows, managing to press the unlock button every dozen paces. Nothing responded until he got to the top of the five story lot. All the way in the middle row there was the flash of lights and the brief honk of the horn.

He walked quickly over, struggling to free a hand to open the door. Getting the man in wasn’t easy, butt Adam did, reclining the seat back a little. The seatbelt was done up and Adam ran over to the driver’s side. He paused long enough to throw his things in the back before he sat down and buckled up as well.

And promptly started swearing once again.

“A stick, are you fucking kidding me?” Adam stared at the gear stick as if it could morph into an automatic.

Shit, he hadn’t driven one of these since driving school. And it wasn’t like he had much chance to practice. Still swearing, he looked around the car and spied the GPS unit on the dashboard. He turned it on, scrolling through pre-entered addresses before he came across one labelled ‘Home.’ Shaking his head, he started the car and, jerkily, got it to the barricade in the lot. He grabbed the ticket slip from the dashboard, fed it into the slot and fumbled through the man’s wallet. Spying the gold glint of a credit card, he pulled it out and swiped it.

“Harry Potter, huh?” he mumbled, eyeing the name as the reciept printed. He slipped it back into the wallet and then his pants, saying, “If you don’t die, you so fucking owe me for this.”

For one of the few times in his life, Harry wasn’t entirely sure what was going on. He was lying on a bed somewhere dim. Everything ached and his face and torso felt so incredibly sore, he was sure he didn’t want to move an inch. He turned his head, hazily making out the shapes of empty bottles on the night stand.

A memory flashed through his mind, of fists and feet pummeling him. And then someone had come and...

“Hey,” his head was cradled and lifted up. “Drink this.”

A bottle mouth was pressed against his lips and tipped. He swallowed the bitter liquid that came and blinked. There was a man beside his bedside and as he slipped back into sleep, Harry vaguely thought that the man was really tall and the nicest thing he’d ever hallucinated while recuperating.

Time slipped by in odd bursts, punctuated by the strange man making him drink things. Harry kept trying to figure out why he wasn’t in glittery, obscenely tight pants. And where were those insanely high stilettos he had been wearing? And why was he wearing a shirt? That was simply a criminal act.

When he awoke again the room was bright with sunlight. He blinked and tried to sit up slowly. It was something he instantly regretted. Everything felt sore, though it was nothing compared to the pain that he remembered.

“Ugh, what happened?” he muttered as he stared at the ceiling.

Even as he said it, the night came trickling back to him. He’d gone out looking for something to kill the evening and found somebody scalping a ticket to something called The Zodiac Show. Buying the ticket had been a whim, nothing more.

He hadn’t been expecting the dazzling barrage on his senses. The glitz, the lights, the smart-fast paced show based around the zodiac sign of Leo. And the man who prowled and dominated the stage, Harry hadn’t been able to keep his eyes off him.

And in the interludes had been Hugh, who had clearly read Harry’s attempts at being friendly in entirely the wrong way. Why else had the jerk decided that ganging on up on him was the thing to do?

“Right...” Harry groaned as a particularly sharp throb started at the base of his neck.

Hugh had jumped him when he was heading back to the parking lot. And before he could even cast a spell, he was held down and the beating started. He had tried to draw his wand, but it had skittered from his grasp with a vicious kick. He could recall the slurs and –

The door creaked softly and Harry glanced over to find a shock of black hair and concerned blue eyes fixed right on him. He paused, unsure of what to say before he settled on, “You’re the man from last night. At the theatre.”

There was a head nod and then, “I’m Adam, Mr Potter. Um, Adam Lambert.”

“Pleasure. Wish it was under better circumstances.” Harry looked back at the ceiling and closed his eyes.

“Hang on,” Adam’s head vanished and came back a few seconds later. “I’ll get you something.”

Adam crouched down beside the bed, small bottle and glass of water in hand. Harry took the pill and a gulp of water, but he nearly sputtered it back out when Adam spoke.

“I couldn’t find any of this Ache-Be-Gone stuff at any pharmacy within walking distance. Called around, no one ever heard of it. Couldn’t even find it online,”

Harry swallowed, wondering what to say precisely as Adam continued.

“You kept asking for your wand and seemed quite insistent that I only treat you with stuff from your medicine cabinet. And you, practically on the verge of dying, when I got you here, scrawled out some fucking illegilble thing on paper that looked like chicken scratch –”

Anxiety and panic, there it was. Because it was starting to look more and more like...

“And does such weird shit always happen around you?”

“Weird shit?” Harry finally said weakly.

“Lights flickering on and off. Stuff moving... doors opening and closing. It was all very Poltergeist. But it stopped after the first day,” Adam was eyeing the door. “...How are you feeling Mr Potter?”

“Call me Harry,” that was all Harry said for a moment, feeling like he was dealing with junior Aurors again. “And I’ve felt worse.”

“After getting the shit beat out of you,” Adam stood up before sitting on the side of the bed. “You were really insistent I didn’t take you to a hospital. Are you here in the country illegally or something?”

Harry wished that was the case. “You’re kind of stubborn.”

“And?” That was all Adam acknowledged with. “You don’t want Immigration to find you?”

“No, I’m here legally,” Harry started picking at the blanket.

American wizards weren’t as strict with the Statue of Secrecy as far as Harry knew. But things were vastly different here than they were back home. It was almost as if it was flaunted and no one batted much of an eyelash. At least, at the surface stuff. The truly intense Wizarding things were kept hidden away, known only by magical folk.

There was a pronounced silence from Adam and then, “Fuck, you are a drug lord or something, aren’t you?”

Harry couldn’t hep but laugh at that, even though it left him feeling like he’d been through the wringer. Adam had gotten up from the side of the bed, his arms crossed now. For a brief moment, Harry considered taking the chance and wandlessly wiping Adam’s memory of this. He had things upcoming in a week’s time and he didn’t have time for this. He really didn’t have to justify himself to a complete stranger.

But even as he looked at Adam, he knew he wouldn’t do it. Hell, couldn’t. This complete stranger had driven him home and stayed for...

“What day is it?”

Adam looked perplexed for a moment as he answered, “Saturday morning.”

Two days. Adam Lamnbert, a complete stranger, had stayed for two days to make sure he didn’t do something like choke to death on his own blood. So what if he just outright said the truth for once in his life? Chances were that Adam would snort, figure he had a concussion and that would probably be the end of it.

Or, even crazier, Adam might believe it.

Harry was strongly leaning towards the truth. It wasn’t everyday that he found himself rescued. And rescued by a six foot Adonis with gelled, teased hair wielding five inch stilettos as a weapon.

Also crazy, but very true. Though now Adam was looking decidedly all-American boy, without make-up and in jeans and a tshirt, and nothing like the glittery creature prowling a stage.

“Okay. I swear, I’m not here illegally, not a drug lord or anything like that. I’m a wizard and I’m here as a favour to a friend in the spirit of international co-operation and all that rot. Just figured I’d live like a normal person for awhile.”

Silence followed on the heels of his words. He simply watch Harry, as if he were minutely dissecting apart that sentence and any possible meaning behind it. When he spoke, his voice was undeniably curious.

“What do you mean, ‘live like a normal person’?”

Right, Adam was a Muggle. “No magic. Just get by without it. I mean, it’s how I grew up. And as much as I love magic, it seems to have far too many downsides for me.”

“So you’re telling me that you’re a wizard,” Adam said after a moment. “As in, ‘Hey there, I’m Merlin, stuck the sword in the stone, crowned King Arthur and shit’ kind of wizard.”

“I am. People have compared me...” Harry trailed off as he waved a hand irritably about. “Look, it’s like I said, I’m here on international co-operation and figured, a change of scenery, change of pace would be good for me. Didn’t anticipate getting the shit beat out of me.”

Adam’s expression shifted, softened. “And that stuff I gave you?”

“A compromise. They wanted me to have a security detail while I’m here,” Harry snorted. “I flat out refused. So they demanded I keep the medicine cabinet stocked with restoratives. They help heal major damage. Can’t take too much though, they’re mildly addictive.”

“I see,” Adam’s voice sounded mild and if Harry hadn’t been watching, he would have missed the momentary narrowing of eyes. “Can you do magic?”

“I can. Probably shouldn’t as I’m wandless at the moment,” he watched Adam for a moment. “Why?”

“Because,” Adam inhaled deeply. “I’m thinking you’ve still got one hell of a concussion. But if you had a concussion, you’d be disoriented and confused still. Not giving me ridiculously precise answers. Or waving a hand around while sounding pissed off.”

That made Harry blink and then chuckle. “Are you studying medicine?”

“No, I have a brother. We got into scuffles,” a momentary grin came to Adam’s face as he sat back down on the side of the bed. “Forget I asked. Just get better. Because I think I’m way too invested now to just walk away. And I’m going to need to pull some serious overtime at work to make up this month’s rent.”

A slight flush crept down Adam’s face and Harry frowned. “Dear Merlin, just go. I’m not about to keel over.”

Adam raised both eyebrows before he snorted. “Two days ago, you were on the verge of puking up your lungs and guts. And bleeding on the inside. Then, after reading your crappy instructions, I make you swallow something you claim is mildly addictive. No offence, but fuck you, Harry,”

“But –” Harry tried.

“I’ll see if I can get someone to cover my studio work. We’re all a dime a dozen, but I’m pretty good.”

“Don’t do that for me. How would you get to work?”

“From here? The bus.”

Harry remembered the drive in and it was nearly half an hour by car. Bussing it would not be fun he’d imagine. “Look, I don’t want you to miss work on account of me. Take my car for a bit. At least until I’m better. It’s the very least I can do.”

“Your car’s a stick,” Adam mused, but there was a look of longing on his face. “I’ll just –”

“Take my car,” Harry interrupted firmly. “I don’t have to go anywhere and have a stupid speech to prepare. I’m not going anywhere. Besides, if you’re so worried, it’ll get you back here faster, right?”

Adam nodded and said, “So, just to clarify, you’re letting me drive your Maserati around.”

“It has a name?” Harry blinked. “Got stuck with that one. Had no idea it was so poncy.”

“...That I can drive it, can I get that in writing?”

Adam looked fairly ecstatic and Harry couldn’t help but laugh again. “Sure. Do you think you’d make a shift if you left now?”

“I have a session scheduled at eleven. I said I’d call if I couldn’t make it –”

A quick glance at the clock, “It’s quarter after ten. If you leave now, you’ll make it.”

Indecision flittered over Adam’s face for a moment before he was up. He grabbed the memo pad on the nightstand and marker, scrawling something down.

“Okay, since you seem to like being a lone wolf, here’s my number. If you don’t want to call those other people that tried to cram security down your throat,” Adam’s derision said it all. “I’ll have my phone so yeah. Ah, there’s –”

“Go!” Harry exclaimed.

Adam jumped off the bed like a shot. “Call if you need anything at all, okay?”

Harry grinned as Adam paused in the door long enough to smile and wink at him before disappearing. He was glad Adam hadn’t stuck around, because he would have seen the blush slowly colouring Harry’s cheeks. He rested back against the pillows, hearing the front door open and slam shut. A few seconds later, the rev of the car sounded dimly and Harry vaguely thought that getting jumped might actually be one of the better things to happen to him.

Truth be told, Adam knew he had rung in the New Year in better ways. Keeping vigil at a bedside hadn’t been in the plan. He’d been surprised when Harry gained consciousness at the house. Those scrawled instructions had left him feeling more panicked than anything else.

But he had followed them and now, almost a week later, Harry was better. Granted, he was simply walking around the house and doing little things, but...

Adam was still rather doubtful on the wizard thing, but there was a nagging suspicion still working at him. Harry hadn’t brought it up again and Adam wasn’t sure how to best broach the subject again. He sighed and shook his head as he signalled for the highway turnoff. The upside was that he got to drive this sick Maserati around for a couple of days.

Now he was pretty sure he had another day with Harry. Two pushing it, if Adam played obstinate and demanded to make sure that Harry was back to full health.

A frown came to his face as he navigated the streets to Harry’s house. When he pulled up into the driveway, he killed the engine and sat there for a moment. In all honesty, maybe it was a good thing that this… episode, was drawing to a close. Because Harry was really very attractive.

It was about a week since the attack and now Adam felt like he was at the breaking point where he had to do something, anything.But asking out someone he’d probably saved from death… there was a moral grey area here, he was sure of it. The kind that would have Neil giving him incredulous looks and wondering what was wrong with him.

Or, it was entirely possible he was overanalysing things and acting arbitrarily. Harry might have a say in this. Adam was sure he felt Harry’s gaze on him multiple times. Whenever he looked, Harry was focused on his book or scribbling something on paper in that godawful writing of his.

“Vicious circle,” he grumbled to himself as he got out. “It’s a vicious fucking circle.”

The door was slammed shut, the lock activted and Adam stepped into the house. His jaw just about hit the floor as he slowly closed the front door behind himself.

Dim globes of light hung in the air, scattered along the hallway through to the living room. Adam just stood there for a moment, wondering if this was real or if the exhaustion of a nearly thirteen hour session had finally gotten to him. He slowly made his way down the hallway into the living room, where the glow was brighter.

“Holy…”

Adam’s whispered word seemed to echo in the room. There were bigger globes in here, pulsing slowly and washing the room in gentle waves of light. A blanket was spread out on the living room floor, two plates and cutlery and wine glasses sitting there. The bottle of wine was open and there was something in a covered dish and… and…

“Adam.”

He turned at the sound of Harry’s voice. He was standing behind Adam, where the kitchen met the living room. Adam did try to keep his gaze focused on Harry’s face, but it flicked over his body. Bare feet, jeans, a tshirt that seemed a touch too tight and looking like he’d just rolled out of bed. Adam felt an itch literally make his fingers twitch and desire curled low in his belly.

This really wasn’t good. If this wasn’t what it obviously looked like…

“I know you’re still wondering about me,” Harry looked resolute as he began. “So this is… if we’re… you need to believe that I’m a wizard. So… um…”

Harry trailed off and didn’t say anything else as he held up a hand, palm turned upwards. Adam remained silent as Harry murmured something unintelligible. And then, as if by magic – and what the hell else could it have been – a dim glow started in the air above Harry’s hand. An intent look came to Harry’s face and the glow brightened, forming a sphere. When Harry’s face relaxed, it stopped growing.

“You are a wizard.” Adam choked out as Harry started walking towards him.

“I am,” Harry stopped in front of him. “You can hold it if you like. It’s just warm.”

Dumbly, Adam held out his hands, cupped them together. He was starting to feel a bit light headed and watched as Harry deposited a sphere of light into his hands. Something created out of nothing from words and intent. It was warm, just like Harry said, pleasantly so. It didn’t help that from here, Adam could smell the shampoo in Harry’s hair and the faint whiff of Irish Spring soap that was probably on his skin. He stared at the light and next thing he knew, Harry was talking.

“It’s a variation of a Lumos spell. Basically it conjures light to see by.”

Adam nodded, wondering when he’d even asked a question. “This is freakin’ unreal.”

A stiffness came to Harry’s face. “I understand if you don’t want –”

“What? No no, it’s just,” Adam paused for a moment as he gently pushed the sphere up. It floated away towards the ceiling as he said, “I found you getting beaten up in an alleyway and nursed you back to health. I’m not too sure how ethical this is. Er... and saying that I realise how incredibly stupid it sounds but kind of important and –”

Adam felt mildly horrified that he was rambling. Surely he was a bit more suave than that. But Harry had tilted his head, chuckled and then interrupted him with,

“You’re worried about the ethics of dating me?” An amused smile curved that mouth. “I didn’t know you were planning on entering the medical field.”

“I’m not,” Adam started again, wondering how this suddenly felt like it was working so well and failing so horribly at the same time. “It’s just –”

“You helped me when I needed it the most. Trust me, there are few enough in my life that would do that. And through the haze of it all, I remembered you. In tight pants, covered in glitter doing indecent things to the stage amp,”

Sudden heat from his face made Adam realised he was blushing fiercely.

“And I remember you sitting beside my bed, just being there and making sure that I was okay. I appreciate it so much, you can’t even begin to realise how. Plus you’re easy on the eyes,”

The wolfish grin that came to Harry’s face left Adam sure he was blushing down to his stupid freakin’ toes.

“I can’t say that this is the way I would have wanted us to first meet. I was hoping to meet you after you finished up offstage. But you didn’t come. I was going to try and track you down.”

A stunned sounding ‘Oh’ was all Adam managed. This self-assured man standing before him was planning on finding him?

“My plan was to invite you out for drinks and dinner. So,” the grin softened into a smile and Harry gestured to the blanket. “Would you like to have dinner with me, Adam?”

That itch felt like it had spread all over and Adam just stepped forward. He took Harry’s hands in his for a moment before he skimmed his hands up to cup Harry’s jaw, fingers splaying against the sides of his neck. When he leaned in and down slightly, he pressed a soft kiss to Harry’s lips. They felt a bit dry and chapped. Adam didn’t think he could have stopped his own smile as he answered,

“I’d love to, Harry.”

As of ten that night, Harry counted his evening a complete success. He counted it an initial success when he finally convinced Adam he was a wizard and Adam hadn’t run for the front door. Dinner had been something he whipped up quick. Though, he was vaguely surprised that there was anything viable in the fridge. The chicken and rice stir-fry had vanished along with the first bottle of wine. The second one was brought out with dessert and they had settled back on the blanket.

Harry hadn’t thought he’d ever talked so much in his life. About Adam, about life in general, even about himself. There was a certain sense of relief that came with Adam knowing what he was right from the start. There wouldn’t be awkward explanations, covering tracks and generally being subvertive.

And now, sprawled together on the couch, Harry didn’t think he could be any happier. Adam was tracing his fingertips over the back of one of Harry’s hands. The light touch moved down the length of his fingers, then followed a vein down to his wrist. As the touch circled the knob of wristbone, Harry smiled lazily and shifted a bit.

“Hm?” Adam pulled his head back to look at him.

“Feel up to going outside?”

Adam’s hand stilled and he raised an eyebrow. Harry sat up, resting on an elbow as he looked at Adam. All he did was raise an eyebrow back and a smile came to Adam’s face.

“Kinda chilly out, but okay,” Adam studied Harry for a moment. “What are we doing?”

All Harry did was grin and jump up from the couch. “C’mon.”

He took Adam’s hand in his and tugged him up from the couch. Adam laughed as Harry dragged him upstairs and towards a door. When he opened it and revealed the master bedroom, there was a distinct silence from Adam that Harry simply ignored. He headed right for the balcony doors and opened them up. He let go of Adam’s hand and whipped the duvet off from the bed before he came back over and ushered Adam outside.

“Okay, this is new.” Adam sounded amused and confused as Harry sat down.

“Stargazing. It’s a really clear night and you can see plenty,” Harry tugged Adam down and settled the duvet over them. “Not as much as back home, but still…”

“Back at Hogwarts, right?” Adam pulled the blanket up to their arms.

Harry nodded. “I wasn’t the best at Divination,” he paused as Adam snorted softly. “But this part, I liked. Was crap at Astronomy, but I was really good at finding the constellations.”

“Okay,” Adam tilted his head up to look as he moved in closer. “What’s up there?”

Maybe it was shameless of him, but he snuggled in right against Adam and pointed upwards. “See those three stars there really close and curving a bit? Two sets on the other side? That’s Orion, the Hunter.”

“And that blob over there?” Adam gestured down to the right a bit.

“Just a blob. But above it, see that pointed shape, like a triangle? That’s Taurus. It sort of spreads out a bit further. And above it, above those two bright stars that make the horns? That’s Perseus, though I always thought he looked a bit squashed.”

Adam choked on a laugh and then said, “Like he fell off Pegasus?”

“Maybe?” Harry shrugged. “Or some sort of incident because wielding a sword on the back of a flying horse isn’t as easy as one might think. Or as cool.”

“You would know that.” Adam turned to look at him.

Harry shrugged and cleared his throat a bit. “There was an incident when I went to Greece. And yeah…”

Adam’s chuckle was low, still amused. They fell into silence for a moment, gazing up at the sky. Harry felt like he could barely breathe pressed in this close to Adam. His heart was racing even as he managed to keep his gaze focused upwards.

“And then,” Harry was surprised his voice sounded steady as he pointed to the left of Orion. “Are the twins, Gemini. I always thought –”

“Harry.”

That was all Adam said and Harry dropped his gaze. And with Adam’s gaze fixed on his, those blue irises seeming to glow unnaturally in the star and moonlight, Harry lost any other words that were on his mind. That subcurrent that had been crackling all night was thrown right to the front and there was no ignoring it now.

When Adam turned and leaned in closer, Harry did the same. He slid a hand on Adam’s leg and moved the other over his shoulders. One of Adam’s hands settled on his waist and gripped gently. The other went to his hair, running through it. Harry closed his eyes, just letting the sensation run through him, making him feel electrified. And then Adam nuzzled in, lips ghosting over his cheekbones and up to his forehead.

It wasn’t what Harry was expecting in the slightest. It was something far too tender and intimate and it dragged a shuddering breath from him. Adam’s lips curved into a smile against his forehead before kissing his scar gently. Harry moved, stretching himself upwards and pressing in closer to Adam. The grip on his waist tightened a bit as Harry nipped softly at Adam’s lower lip.

“Kiss me,” Harry murmured. “Or else…”

Adam’s chuckle was a gust of hot air. “Or else what?”

“Oh, you bloody tease.”

That was all Harry said before he pounced. He moved a hand up to Adam’s head and dragged it down. The smile on Adam’s lips vanished as Harry kissed him. Those lips parted and suddenly there was a tongue moving in and flicking at his lips. With a soft groan, Harry tightened his hold on Adam’s leg and dragged it against him. Adam’s other hand slid to Harry’s waist, finger digging in. A thrill shot through Harry and he pushed at Adam’s leg before letting it go. He could feel Adam relax his grip and pull back, ready to ask what was wrong. Harry simply shoved at his waist, making him roll onto his back against the wall.

Surprise flickered into Adam’s eyes as Harry slid onto his lap, the duvet falling to their waists. Before Adam could even get a word out, Harry was kissing him again and rocking his hips up. There wasa sharp inhale from Adam and then those fingers were holding on tight. Harry was sure he’d have bruises but didn’t care one bit. Adam tilted his head back, kissing like he intended to show Harry just precisely what else he could do.

Adam knew precisely what he was doing with his tongue, moving it in little flicks here and there. An arm had slid around Harry’s waist pulling him in tight before he started moving his hips, upwards in slow steady rolls.

“Fuck,” the word was dragged from Harry throat, hoarse sounding and needy.

“That’s the idea.” Adam drove his point home with a hard roll of his hips.

What Harry responded with was a sharp thrust of his hips, tightening his hold on Adam’s hair. It dragged a whine out of Adam and Harry completely lost it at that. He nipped now, continually rolling his hips. Adam still held him close matching his rhythm and kissing him just as hard. But then Adam’s arm slid away from his waist and for a moment Harry was confused.

But then Adam’s hand was at his groin palming his cock through the layer of denim. Harry hissed and the steady rhythm of his hips faltered before he pressed against Adam’s hand.

“Goddamn.”

That was all Adam rasped out before those fingers were scrabbling at the button and fly of Harry’s jeans. It took a few moments for Harry to realise what Adam was doing and the next thing he knew, that big hand was sliding in against skin, past the layers of denim and cotton boxers. Those fingers wrapped around his cock, pulling it out gently before stroking slowly.

“Oh bloody hell,” Harry felt slow and unable to properly work through the haze of want that descended over him. “Get your cock out, get your goddamn cock out now.”

His fingers felt too big and slow as he fumbled with Adam’s zipper. But somehow, against all the laws of logic, he managed to do the same. Adam clenched his jaw and let his head roll back once Harry took his cock in hand. He started moving his hand and the steady motion of Adam’s hand stuttered a bit.

“Look at you,” Harry stared at Adam. “Just look at you.”

“Can’t look at myself.” Adam’s voice was strained and hoarse as he continued to work Harry’s cock.

Harry ran his fingers over the head rubbing along just underneath the head. Adam gasped, thrusting up into Harry’s hand. Harry leaned in and kissed him before he pulled back a bit, mouth still against Adam’s.

“Look at you, your cock in my hand,” Harry stroked it a few times. “You’re just about ready to come. Are you going to do that? Let me see how beautiful you are as you go to pieces on me?”

Adam’s breathing increased and started to sound erratic. Harry kissed him again, tongue swiping into Adam’s mouth. Then Adam brought his other hand up to Harry’s head, deepening the kiss. When he bit hard at Harry’s lip, Harry was gone. He started moving into Adam’s hand, fucking it as if he were fucking Adam. Adam’s grip tightened a bit, fingers stopping at the head and runnning over it. Harry gasped into the kiss as his orgasm suddenly stole through him. His grip in Adam’s hair tightened, probably to the point of painful but there was no helping it. Everything in him was focused on the feeling of Adam’s fingers against the head of his cock as he came.

It felt like he was unravelling and as he slouched against Adam, slowly coming back down he could feel Adam arch against him. Almost lazily, Harry raised his head and kissed him, relaxing his grip. Adam’s cock was pulsing in his hand and warm dribbles of come were sliding over the knuckles of his fingers. There was a rumble coming from Adam, Harry could feel the vibrations of it and he felt a felt a sense of satisfaction that he got some kind of verbal reaction. Probably a loud one from the sound of it.

When Adam’s body relaxed, Harry settled for light kisses against his lips. For a few moments all Adam did was breathe heavily before saying,

“You should know, I don’t make it habit of putting out on the first date.”

Harry laughed. “Duly noted. Neither do I. I did not have any intention of getting in your pants.”

“You wine me, dine me, take me stargazing, I don’t know,” Adam smiled lazily as he scratched at the nape of Harry’s neck. “Sounds like that might have been your goal.”

“Did you miss the confession part?” Harry snorted as he kissed at Adam’s temple.

“No, got that,” Adam turned his head towards Harry. “This was…”

Harry nodded his head. There was no way he could think of to describe tonight. But he settled on nodding his head and kissing Adam again. He inhaled slowly and deeply, just savouring the moment.

“Do you want to spend the night? Or rather, can you?”

There was silence for a moment and then, “I can’t. I haven’t really been home in nearly two weeks. Things need to be taken care of.”

“Good point,” Harry could concede that but he was reluctant to let this night end. “I’ll drive you home. Or do you want another spin at the Maserati?”

Excitement flashed in Adam’s eyes. “What kind of question is that?”

“Obviously a silly one. And there is a definite upside to magic.” Harry couldn’t have stopped his grin if he tried.

“Oh, what’s that?”

The look of curiosity on Adam’s face disappeared along with the come as Harry murmured, ‘Evanesco.’ Adam stared down at their flaccid cocks before he looked back up. Surprise was written all over his face and then he blurted out,

“Okay that’s just fucking awesome.”

Harry chuckled as he tucked Adam away and did up his pants before doing the same to himself. “All right then, let’s get you home.”

Getting downstairs took a lot longer than Harry anticipated, since Adam seemed to take any chance he could to sneak in little kisses. Getting the duvet back on the bed nearly resulted in another make-out session. And in retrospect, just bending over to tie his shoes mightn’t have been one of Harry’s brightest ideas. But once Adam was driving, it seemed to give him something else to focus his attention on.

And it was rather nice to see Adam driving the car. He seemed so much more at ease with it. There was a look of sheer pleasure on his face as he steered and switched gears. When he finally stopped in front of an apartment complex, Harry was almost sad to see him put the car in park. He got out, getting Adam’s bag from the small trunk. As he slammed the trunk shut, he watched as Adam got out.

There was something in seeing that tall frame stretch out from the driver’s seat that brought a smile to Harry’s face.

“What?” Adam asked as he came over.

“Nothing.” Harry held out Adam’s bag. “So, ready to do battle?”

A grimace came to Adam’s face. “I didn’t leave the place in the best of shape that night. …It’s entirely possible something could be growing out of the sink.”

“Ew,” Harry shook his head. “Better go make sure your place isn’t biohazardous then.”

“It’s not that bad,” Adam fell silent for a moment and then, “So, I’m free next week Tuesday and Wednesday. Would you like to come over?”

“Love to,” Harry paused. “I’m free any time after three in the afternoon. What did you have in mind?”

“Movie marathon. Maybe order some pizza. Just relax and spend time together. Maybe you can tell me more about this crazy castle you went to school at.”

Harry nodded. “Deal. Only if you tell me more about all that stage stuff you did. I mean, did they really string you up and spin you around so you could fly like Peter Pan?”

All Adam did was grin and lean in. “Not gonna say yet.”

“You are far too much of a tease,” Harry tugged down on his shirt and kissed him. When they broke apart, he murmured, “I’ll see you next week then.”

“Next week.”

Adam licked his lips and smiled as he started towards the entrance doors of the building. Harry leaned against the car, watching as he opened the door and vanished into the lobby. He stood there for a few more minutes and smiled when he saw a light flick on in an apartment. He got into the car and slowly headed back for his house.

Next week already seemed too far away.

Three delirious weeks had passed. Adam felt like he’d stumbled into something wonderful and amazing. Because even with all the shitty hours he worked and days when he would be unavailable, Harry was still there. He didn’t throw a tantrum, didn’t cause drama. It was usually text messages consisting of, ‘Need anything dropped off’, ‘Don’t take the bus, I’ll drive you home’ or ‘I’m feeding you tonight, don’t complain.’

But more often than not it was simply a text message containing nothing but, ‘<3.’

And it was ridiculous how just seeing that cheered Adam up when he was having a really rough day. His phone would vibrate, he’d flip it open and just smile.

But the one little thing that was kind of starting to drive Adam nuts, he had no idea of how to actually approach with any degree of tact.

Harry had the damned annoying habit of paying for every little thing.

It wasn’t as if Adam was flat broke. He did studio gigs, took what side jobs he could and he was in decent shape. Some months were tight, but he was steadily keeping himself afloat.

So Adam was failing to understand why Harry felt that he had to pay for all the dinners out. Or insist on buying everything if they went out shopping together. At this point, Adam was sure he could say something inane, like mention how he needed a car and one would appear at his apartment complex. It was just –

Something hit him on the cheek, bounced and then sailed off past his eyes. He turned his head to look at Danielle. She was slowly slipping the yellow popcorn into her mouth, chewing slowly. Her facial expression was mild but her eys glinted.

“Now that I have your attention,” She said pointedly after swallowing. “I asked how are things going?”

“Good,” Adam grinned momentarily and flicked some of his own popcorn at her. “Had today off and Harry’s off doing some consult work.”

Danielle made an appreciative sound before asking, “So when am I going to meet this mysterious ‘Harry’ you keep talking about, hm? Three and a half weeks so far. That’s almost a month you know.”

“Yeah, I know.” Adam nodded as he absently ate some popcorn and stared blankly at the previews.

Danielle was silent for a moment. “Adam, that’s a big fucking deal. This is the longest you’ve dated someone. Ever.”

Adam bobbed his head in agreement while adding on, “Yep.”

“Fuck,” Danielle swore. “So what the hell is wrong with you then?”

“Nothing, it’s just –” Adam started.

“Don’t you dare feed me that bullshit line Adam Mitchel Lambert. You think I don’t know you?” She had twisted in her seat to face and stare at him. “And if you think –”

“He never lets me pay for anything!” Adam snapped. “Not a single damned thing since we started going out.”

Danielle stared at Adam for a moment and then, “So… you’re pissed that he’s a gentleman?”

“No.” Adam sank back into the cushioned chair mororsely. “That’s not it. It’s more…” he paused for a moment. “Okay, say a guy takes you out to dinner. Like, four times in a week,” her eyebrows raised up but Adam kept on. “Do you expect him to pay every single time?”

“Not necessarily. Depends on if he asked, if I asked… if I could be sneaky and leave my credit card with the waiter when I’m coming back from the bathroom.”

“Tried that. Harry beat me to it,” Adam grumbled.

She didn’t say anything for a moment. “Has it occurred to you that maybe he doesn’t mind paying for everything? I know you do,” she didn’t look disturbed at the thunderous expression on Adam’s face. “You’re all about balance and shit. But Adam, I really don’t think Harry cares.”

Danielle’s implied message was clear enough. Maybe this time he should leave well enough alone. But the idea of Harry continuing to pay for everything, it rankled. Adam Lambert wasn’t a kept man by any means. He huffed and slouched down further in his seat. Danielle made an annoyed sound.

“Besides, as I haven’t met him yet, how am I supposed to give you my highly educated opinion?”

There was no missing that point either and Adam was glad the theatre lights had dimmed. He knew Danielle would have to meet Harry at some point. And then they’d probably get along like a house on fire. The entire movie passed by almost like a blank and when they left, heading down the street for an early dinner, Adam couldn’t quite shake Danielle’s words from his mind.

Maybe he shouldn’t let it bother him too much. It could be just like Danielle said and he didn’t mind. However, Adam was sure that he –

“Quit it!” Danielle nudged him with his shoulder. “Just drop it for today because you’re certainly not going to make it any better working yourself up about it.”

“I know, I know,” Adam let loose a heavy sigh as he scrubbed at his head. “Okay, so! Dinner. Then…?”

“Dunno. Let’s see where the night takes us, pretty boy.”

Danielle grinned and waggled her eyebrows. Adam couldn’t help but laugh and the rest of the evening became better. Dinner was burittos and, somehow during the course of eating, they decided that they needed to go out to Bardot’s. Adam more suspected it was Danielle attempting to cheer him up. Though the second she said that Eve should come out, well there was no going back.

And so when Harry had called him in the middle of him applying fake eyelashes, he had to ignore the call. The damned things were trick to apply. And he could always call Harry back later. There was no way he was seeing Harry tonight, but he could pop by tomorrow if Harry wasn’t busy.

The mad rush to try and get there early enough to stake out a good spot was delayed by Adam trying to find his misplaced phone and Danielle attempting to artfully mess up her hair. An admitted upside to starting to do drag shows was when they got to Bardot’s, they walked passed the line and were admitted by the bouncer, who grinned and asked when Eve Starlight would be putting on her second show.

Truth be told, Adam was trying to figure that one out himself before everything with Harry happened. Shit, speaking of Harry…

“What are you doing?” Danielle yelled when she dragged him close enough to hear.

“Texting!” Adam held up his phone and waggled it.

Danielle’s response was to pull a face and snatch his phone right from his hands. For a moment, Adam just stared as she slipped through the press of people to the bar. He moved after her, but was constantly stopped by people wanting to talk and catch up. Or dance. Adam lost track of time, but he caught glimpses of Danielle in the packed bar.

When he finally found himself free, he got himself a martini from the bar, surveying the room. There, off in a corner couch, he saw the familiar top of Danielle’s head… now with some small, feathered hat on. He grabbed his drink, leaving a tip for the bartender before making a beeline for Danielle.

It was a bit quieter here, so he sniped with, “Really, could you be any more of a bitch tonight?” as he downed half his martini.

“I was just catching up with my new friend here,” Danielle beamed up at him as she reached over and tucked his phone right into his bra. “Save my spot, I’m going to go get myself another Fiesta. And another martini for you and a beer for him.”

Danielle wiggled her glass as she sashayed off to the bar, with the beat of the music. Adam watched her go before he looked down at the person who caught her attention.

“Harry,” he strangled out.

“Adam. No, sorry, Eve,” Harry scrambled to his feet. “I hope you don’t mind. Danielle called and wouldn’t take no for an answer.”

Adam opened and closed his mouth for a moment before he settled for, “How did she get your number?”

“She called from your phone actually,” Harry gave a shy grin, looking at his feet for a moment. “I definitely should have worn something else.”

“You look scrumptious,” Adam walked in closer, taking in Harry’s black slacks and immaculate white, button down shirt. “You didn’t notice all the sneaky looks you’ve been getting?”

“Those are all for you I think. You’re bloody gorgeous,” Harry slid his hands on Adam’s waist and pulled him down.

With a huff, Adam kissed Harry gently on the mouth. But he felt a wash of relief course through him. He had told Harry he did drag, but didn’t go into it completely. So all of this, Harry had pretty much been thrown right into the deep end. Maybe that was what Danielle wanted, but Adam felt that was a damned shitty thing for her to do to Harry. However, Danielle would grill him about the reaction. Adam couldn’t wait to tell her that Harry passed with flying colours.

“So why are you going to stick around with a boring twat like me?”

“Oh, we can fix that baby,” Adam purred.

Harry smiled, though Adam noticed that he still looked around a bit nervously. He was really out of his comfort zone on this one. Thankfully, there wasn’t a show on tonight, so Adam steered Harry into the backstage make-up area, rather than to one of the little, discreet stations set up for patrons. He sat Harry down on the swivel stool in front of the mirror and flicked on the lights.

“So,” Adam studied Harry’s face for a long moment. “Do you have any idea of what you might like?”

“Not a clue,” Harry swallowed hard and shrugged. “But I’m going to be with you, so it had better be bold and brash as well.”

That made Adam frown. He toed at the stool, turning it so Harry was facing him. “I’m not going to do this if it makes you uncomfortable. You don’t have to stay.”

“No, it doesn’t make me uncomfortable it’s just… I’m not a prude, but does there really have to be so many nearly naked people prancing about?”

Adam blinked and then laughed. “That’s what bothering you? A little skin?”

“I have no problem with skin,” Harry slid his hands along Adam’s fishnetted thighs. “In fact, I whole heartedly endorse it in certain settings. This isn’t one of those settings. I mean, there’s someone walking around out there with their arse just… just hanging out! And people are grabbing it!”

“That would be Mr Black,” Adam rubbed at one of Harry’s hands, before moving up to his shoulder and then cupping the side of his face. “You can still go home if you like.”

“I wasn’t a Gryffindor for nothing,” Harry gave him a brilliant grin. “Bold and brash please.”

“You might want bold and brash, but…” Adam trailed off, studying Harry’s face for a few minutes before he reached for a drawer. He took out the small, locked make-up case with his name stenciled on it. “You need something else tonight. It’s your first time and all.”

Harry looked at the box on the counter-top before he gently squeezed Adam’s thighs. “I’m in your capable hands.”

It was a bit of a thrill to open his make-up box and pull out his things. The brushes, the pencils, liners, he never in a million years thought he would be doing this to… damn, after a month, was it right to call Harry his boyfriend? He forcibly pushed the thought aside and concentrated on making Harry’s eyes pop with a dark smoky look. When he leaned back and asked Harry to open his eyes, he felt like he’d been sucker punched. Hell, he hadn’t done anything else and those green irises looked like they were burning.

He quickly finished off Harry’s eyes, smoothed on a bit of tinted gloss before he undid the first few buttons of Harry’s shirt, rumpling it a bit. Then he dug out a small tube of styling putty. The sides of Harry’s hair were smoothed down flat and the top flared up. He put the styling putty away and locked up the case.

“Can I look?” Harry asked, his eyes still closed.

“Yeah, you can look,” Adam said as he put the box away.

He swallowed hard as he glanced up to find Harry gawking at himself in the mirror. He looked so utterly surprised, but with the hair and the eyeshadow, it was like looking at some borderline dangerous rebel version of Harry.

“This is amazing!” Harry beamed at him.

“I think I shot myself in the foot on this one,” Adam mused as he watched him.

“What? Why?” Harry looked concerned now.

Adam gave a smile. “If I had it my way, we wouldn’t leave back here. And I worked too hard on my make-up tonight.”

“Oh. Well, if I look that good, I’m sticking by you tonight. I don’t want to deal with nearly naked sharks.” Harry stood up and smiled. “You can protect me tonight.”

It was so hard to not let his smile turn into a grin. But it did when Harry offered his arm and they strolled out from the backstage area. Adam was glad that Harry stuck by him, because once people got an eyeful of Harry, they came over to find out who the new face was escorting the new drag star of Eve Starlight around. Danielle came and went, flitting around like the social butterfly that she was.

But the entire night, Adam felt almost hyper-aware of Harry’s hand on his back, or the press of his body to Adam’s when they were on the dance floor. And not once did Adam hear a single complaint about the near foot Adam had on him with the shoes.

The rest of the night was lost in a haze of alcohol, bodies pressed close on the dance floor and people coming by to say hello when they could. When the announcement for last call came, Harry tilted his head to the exit.

Adam was ready to leave by now. He fumbled for his phone, texting Danielle to see if she wanted to catch a cab with them. She texted back she was hitching a ride with someone named Bradley after they and some other people got something to eat. All he knew was that he was buzzed and as he and Harry got into a cab they flagged down, it felt like it took all his willpower to not actually touch Harry.

Thankfully, the cab ride was short, only twenty minutes. Adam was fumbling with his clutch before Harry dug out some crumpled bills and told the driver to keep the change. As Adam pulled off his heels, he huffed.

“I had that.”

“I know,” Harry said. “But I really think you need to have a sit down. And possibly sleep.”

Adam pulled a face as they headed for the front door. He had his key out and ready and they silently walked into the elevator. Adam glanced over to find a completely serene expression on Harry’s face and damn… that was just plain infuriating. When the elevator stopped at his floor, and they got out, Adam lingered by the door as it closed. Harry glanced back at him before coming towards him.

“Something wrong?”

Adam shook his head. “Do you just not want me tonight? Is it because of the dress?”

“Huh?” Harry looked confused. “What’s prompting this?”

“You’ve been perfectly well-behaved all night,” Adam frowned. “And really… look at me.”

“I see you,” and for the first time all night, Adam caught a full look of the desire that lurked in Harry’s eyes. That amount of self-control was damned scary. “With your heels, your fishnets, your tattered pink dress…”

He didn’t mean to make a startled sound, but really when had the hallway wall hit his back? Harry’s hands slid in over his waist and then up against his back. Yes, this is what Adam wanted. That electric feel of Harry’s hands on him, those green eyes focused on him and him alone. He groaned, leaning in to kiss Harry hard and opened-mouthed, tangling a hand in his hair. Whatever composure Harry had was crumbling. He shoved Adam back against the wall, a hand moving to grab a leg and wrap it around his waist.

Then when Harry rutted up against him, Adam groaned and writhed against Harry. His hands grasped at anywhere he could grab a hold of. He vaguely thought it was a shoulder and hip, but he wasn’t too sure. And then all of a sudden, Harry was gone.

“What…”

Dazed, Adam opened his eyes to find Harry had taken a step back. But he was looking at him, with plain desire, unhidden this time. Harry had barely grasped control again.

“Your apartment. Now.”

Adam didn’t need to be told twice. He ran for the door, managing to jam the key into the lock in the first time. As he opened the door, he vaguely heard Harry’s bare feet slapping against the floor. But then Harry was in his apartment, slamming the door shut and locking it. Adam barely had time to throw his shoes somewhere before Harry was on him.

This felt like he was swept up into an inferno. Somehow all their clothes were off and they’d made it to the tiny living room, were on the couch. Adam found it hard to care when Harry’s hands felt like they were everywhere and his mouth was making sure any thought was virtually impossible. When precisely he was taken for the ride, Adam didn’t know, but when he came, yelling and screaming himself hoarse from Harry’s mouth on his cock and slick fingers in his ass, he really wasn’t complaining.

And when they finally got to the bedroom, Adam didn’t give Harry a chance to take over again. Not that Harry didn’t try, and Adam had to tie his hands together with a pillowcase. And when he dragged Harry up and rimmed him, there had been a shocked, ragged inhale. And then not even ten minutes later, Harry was all but begging to be fucked.

Adam lost complete track after that, but when he finally came to sunlight was streaming in through the slats on his bedroom window. Harry was sprawled against him, snoring gently. He glanced down at his chest, seeing it peppered with faint red tracks from scratches and semi-circles from bites. God, no wonder everything ached.

They’d been rough with each other, but it had been incendiary.

After a few moments he worked up the willpower to move. The upside was that he didn’t have anything scheduled for today. But damn, he needed a hot shower or something for sore muscles or –

There was a vague muttering from Harry as he moved and then, “‘on’t go, love.”

The snoring started up again, and Adam froze for a moment before he continued to slip from the bed. Once he was free, he grabbed a pair of pants and quietly crept to the bathroom. He turned the shower on and could have moaned in relief when the hot spray hit. He stood there, letting the hot water do its job and turned it off when he was sure he was bright pink from heat.

When he stepped out of the bathroom, he heard the soft murmur of a voice. No… voices. Frowning, he walked to the living room and found Harry standing there… talking to a piece of paper.

“Mr Potter, we expected your report –” the voice didn’t sound pleased.

“As of forty eight hours ago? I know. And I also know you didn’t take any of my recommendations into account. I went back to the site and found it precisely the same. Do me a favour. Don’t waste my time and when you’ve done what you should have done, as per your governmental regulations, get back to me and I’ll provide you with a secondary review.”

And at that, Harry folded the sheet and tore it a few times. He crumpled it into a ball in a hand as he headed for the kitchen. Adam followed, lingering in the doorway as Harry dumped the wad of paper in the trash. When Harry shook his head and sighed heavily, Adam pushed aside the thought of having that discussion with Harry.

“Hey,” Adam walked forward, rubbing at the back of his neck. “Everything okay?”

“Okay as it’s going to be,” Harry frowned. “I think I might have to go and take care of this.”

“That person you were talking to? In the letter?” Adam felt a bit silly saying the words.

“Yeah, Peter Edgar. If there was ever a bigger bureaucratic asshole…” Harry rubbed at his brow as he took in the towel around Adam’s waist. “At least I didn’t wake you up.”

Adam shook his head. “Do you absolutely have to go?”

“Probably. There’s a conference coming up soon. Some big international thing and they wanted me to come and provide reviews, say what could be improved. So I did, and I’ve been fighting this… douchebag, every step of the way.”

“Know what you should do?” Adam said after a moment. “Let him stew. He’s gotta answer to someone else and how much more can you do?”

“I could go above his head…” Harry mused.

“So, don’t fret about it today. Give him a chance and if he’s still fucking things up…”

Adam trailed off, watching indecision flit across Harry’s face. Then Harry gave a nod of his head.

“It’s the most sensible thing to do. Besides, I was thinking we could go and do something today.”

“Yeah? Like?”

Harry moved in closer to him and Adam pushed aside the apprehensive feeling that creeped over him. Harry’s hands settled on his bare chest, fingers splaying out a bit before running down to tickle lightly at Adam’s belly. With a smile, Adam ducked his head in, catching Harry’s hands in his.

“You’ve got something nefarious planned. Spill.”

Harry’s face was bright red and he shrugged loosely. “Just go and grab some breakfast. Wander around a bit. Maybe catch a movie. Nothing nefarious. Just something nice and normal.”

“Oh,” Adam feigned disappointment. “That’s not nefarious at all. Not close to debauched, even.”

That got a laugh from Harry. He freed one of his hands and tugged gently at the waist of Adam’s towel. “Maybe afterwards, yeah?”

“Or maybe…”

Adam leaned in to kiss Harry. When Harry pressed in against him, Adam figured they’d eventually leave the apartment. Eventually.

Harry was exhausted. This upcoming conference was sucking up more and more of his time. Security meetings, meeting with venue directors, conference directors, more security… it felt like he was either on site or crashing at his rented house. And to make matters worse Adam had been… well, Adam wasn’t seeming like himself lately. Or maybe it was just him. Adam was working some crazy hours between the studio, rehearsals and auditioning for things.

“Ugh,” Harry stopped at the red light and scrubbed at his face. “This day has been too damned long.”

All he really wanted was to just relax, unwind and spend some time with Adam. Though, Harry was feeling like lately he’s just falling asleep on Adam. He tapped his fingers idly on the steering wheel, contemplating it. The blast of a horn behind him made him look up to see the light had changed. He hit the gas, deciding to swing by Adam’s. It wasn’t too far away and it was certainly a sight closer that his house. Especially since he was spacing out at traffic lights. He was pretty sure Adam was off today.

At the next light, he fumbled for his phone and dialled before turning on speakerphone. He threw it on the seat as the light changed again. It rang a few times and then a sleepy sounding, ‘Hello?’ came.

“Shit, sorry, did I wake you?” Harry apologised as he turned left with the advance.

“Just napping,” Adam yawned and Harry could practically see those long limbs stretching. “You’re all done for the day?”

“As done as I’m going to be. Implemented some more security guards, did some blind tests, implemented more spells. That much spellcasting is exhausting.”

“Sounds rough. You’re close?”

“About ten minutes away from your place.”

“Hm,” Adam made a contemplative sound. “I can pop by the corner store and grab something for dinner.”

“I’m already out. I can grab something.”

There was silence from Adam and then, “Look, just get here and we’ll decide on what to get. Pizza or something. I dunno.”

“Okay.” Harry frowned, unsure of what to make of the clipped tone to Adam’s voice. That was clipped wasn’t it? Dear Merlin, he was tired. “I’ll be there in a few.”

“‘kay, see you then.”

Harry blinked, feeling vaguely confused. Well, what was the point in waiting? Adam almost always went with the first thing that popped out of his mouth. And Harry knew he’d be passing by at least three pizza places before he even got to Adam’s. It was ridiculous, he told himself as he pulled into a plaza with the bright ‘Papa John’s’ sign, to go to Adam’s and then order food. Hell, he was hungry now and Adam would probably be hungry in a bit.

So when he placed the order and was waiting, he was half expecting his phone to ring. But Adam didn’t call or even text. When he got to Adam’s place and buzzed up, an uneasy feeling settled in his gut. Honestly, he must have been more tired that he realised. Or maybe he was getting sick and the smell of pizza was putting him off. Damned if he really knew, but sitting down and not having to move again for the next eight hours seemed like a good idea.

When he knocked on the door and Adam opened, he smiled. There was a smile on Adam’s face, but it went from happy to strained for a few seconds before Adam wrapped an arm around his shoulder and pulled him in. The kiss to the forehead felt almost obligatory and unease twisted Harry’s stomach again.

“Really, it seemed kinda stupid to order when I got here,” Harry paused, unsure of why he suddenly felt the need to explain himself. “I passed by two pizza places before I popped into Papa John’s. And I figured if I was hungry, you had to be as well…”

All Adam did was make a sound of agreement as he pulled away and headed to the kitchen. Harry followed after him, resting the pizza box on the counter. There was a stiffness to Adam shoulders that said he was pissed. He placed the bag with the sides and pop beside the box.

“Rough day?”

Adam shrugged a shoulder. “Same old.”

The silence that fell was thick and Harry frowned. “Then what’s wrong?”

“You know there’s a reason why I asked you to wait to order the pizza until you got here.”

That clipped voice was back in his voice. Harry really wished he was awake for this, because he was really failing to see what the problem was. “Um… it’s kinda too late for me to take it back. Did you not want green peppers? I can pick them off for you.”

“It’s not the toppings,” Adam pulled down two plates from the cabinet. “Just… just once I would have liked to pay for something, you know.”

All Harry did was stand there and blink before uttering a very confused, “Huh?”

That seemed to set Adam off. He turned around and Harry found himself facing a seething Adam. Wait, this evening was not supposed to go like this. They were supposed to eat pizza, relax on the couch, maybe make out and –

“I like being with you, but fuck, since we’ve started dating, you haven’t let me pay for a single thing. Not a single goddamned thing. How the fuck do you think that makes me feel, Harry?”

Okay, Harry was confused, but he’d been around danger enough to know that he had to tread carefully here. “I didn’t think –”

Adam ripped into him with, “Apparently not. I’m not rich, but I can afford things too you know! Did you ever think that maybe I wanted to buy you that book, or maybe that jacket?”

Even through his exhaustion, Harry felt a spur of annoyance flare up. “Adam, I don’t want you to have to worry about things. I just… I just want to take care of you, okay. Is that really so bad?”

The look on Adam’s face now… Merlin, Harry would have thought he’d been slapped. “I don’t fucking need you to,” he hissed. “I’m not a boy toy, got it?”

Harry blinked, wishing he had a translator handy because, “A what now?”

“A boy toy. A kept man. Usually for sex.”

“I never once thought that!” Harry felt mildly horrified that Adam even thought that.

“Well that’s what it damned well fucking felt like, okay?”

Adam had crossed his arms and suddenly the distance between them felt like a chasm. Because there was a distinctly miserable look to Adam’s face, but there was a stubborn set to his jaw. Harry had seen enough of Adam’s determination to know that this had been on his mind for a while. Maybe it would have come out later, but Harry was feeling mildly surprised it hadn’t come out sooner.

“Look, I’m not going to lie: I like buying you things. I see how happy they make you and… it’s not a crime to show you that I care.”

Adam raised a hand, rubbing at his forehead with a pained look. “You need to stop it. I can pay for my own shit. And some of yours too, believe it or not.”

That was a low dig and Harry scowled. This was feeling more and more like Adam had just stabbed him with a knife and was digging it in, twisting it hard.

“And why should I? What’s so terrible about expressing my love for you by buying you things that clearly make you happy?”

It was strange to see Adam’s entire body go completely still. And then he said quietly, “Your what for me?”

Panic slammed through Harry and oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, why had he gone and said that word? And even as he thought that, a small little voice in his mind rebutted with, ‘Because it’s the damned truth.’ Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. But it was out there and it was said and he felt nauseaous even as he said,

“I love you, okay?”

Adam’s face was pale as he brought his hand down, rubbing at his mouth with the palm of his hand. The silence in the kitchen was so tense, Harry half expected something to spontaneously combust. With the way his luck was going tonight, it would be the damned pizza.

“You love me? Fucking hell, Harry, it’s been two months. How the fuck can you even be –”

“Would you rather I lied to you?” Harry snapped.

“This is insane, fucking insane!” Adam’s hand went up to his hair, fingers clutching at the strands tightly. “You don’t go declaring you love someone after just two months!”

There was a panicked tone to Adam’s voice and it matched the look in his eyes. But his face was still pale, still almost unreadable. The unease in Harry’s stomach morphed into the bitter, bubbling sensation of dread. It clawed it’s way back up his throat and when he spoke, it burned.

“What do you want from me?”

“What do I want from you… fuck… have you even been…” Adam lapsed into silence for a moment before he whispered, “Harry, this isn’t working.”

Adam might as well have screamed the words out at the top of his damned impressive voice. He just stared at Adam for a long moment. He supposed he should have said something in response to that. But what the hell could he say that would leave him with a shred of dignity intact? It felt like there was a dull roar in his ears as he managed to choke out,

“Adam…”

But Adam was shaking his head. “If you even have to ask me what I want from you… really, I can’t.”

That felt like the deathblow. Harry took in Adam’s pale, set face and even though he’d just heard it all, it felt like it hit him with the weight and force of a rampaging dragon.

“Did we just…” Harry didn’t even want to bring himself to say the words.

For a moment, the only sounds in the kitchen were shuddering breaths from Adam. And then a confirmation with a soft, “Yeah.”

Harry just stood there, trying to think of anything that could undo this moment. He had a vaguely crazy notion of telling Adam that his contract here was almost up and that he could stay, that they could and would work this out. But seeing the expression on Adam’s face… Harry knew that Adam wasn’t going to be changing his mind any time soon.

So he simply nodded his head and turned around. Somehow, one foot went in front of the other and he was vaguely aware of heading to the front door. He pulled the door shut behind him and slowly walked down the hallway. His sight kept blurring and he constantly wiped at his eyes. He jabbed at the down button viciously, and fumbled for his car keys. He gripped them tightly in his hand and when the elevator arrived with a ‘ding’ he glanced back at the hallway.

When he stepped into the elevator, the hallway was just as empty as it was when he looked.

  
_  
_   



	2. Chapter 2

  
  


>   
> 
> 
> March 25th, 2005
> 
> Dear Adam,
> 
> You won't answer my calls and I can't say I blame you. If you're even reading this, then please don't rip it to shreds until the end.
> 
>  ~~I can't say that~~
> 
>  ~~You really should have~~
> 
> Fuck, I am terrible at this shite.
> 
> I'm sorry. I never meant to make you feel that way. I want to ask what I can do to make it up to you. And that entirely defeats the point you were trying to make.
> 
> If you actually bother to reply to this, then I promise to not be such a pigheaded shite and listen ~~better.~~ properly. Really, seriously listen.
> 
> If you don't, then I wish you all the best Adam. Take care and know that for two months you made me so incredibly happy, I'll remember it for the rest of my life.
> 
> Harry
> 
>   
> 
> 
> September 25th, 2005
> 
> Harry,
> 
> I’m not that much of an asshole that I purposefully left replying until later. I just didn’t know what to say really. I landed an understudy role in Wicked, basically toured through spring and summer.
> 
>  ~~Managed to skip off a little early when we hit LA and went to Burning Man. Big thing in the desert, and~~
> 
> Okay, look I’m not going to beat around the bush here. Look where that got me the first and only time I did that.
> 
> It just felt really imbalanced with you paying for everything. And it’s not about who’s the girl and who’s the guy – who came up with that ~~fucking~~ ~~stupid~~ ~~asinine~~ fucking bullshit anyhow – but I wanted things to be equal between us. Both of us contributing equally to the relationship.
> 
> I just didn’t get that feeling. But by that same token, having had plenty of time to look things over… I can now see that’s very much a part of who you are. It’s just innate to you. You look after people and don’t think anything of it.
> 
> And I took that and threw it back in your face like it was shit. If anyone should be apologizing, it should be me for being such an egotistical, self-absorbed asshole.
> 
> This isn’t becoming a pity fest. But I did a lot of thinking during the tour. All I can say is that I’m sorry for doing that to you.
> 
> If you’d still like to be friends, I promise to be less of a dick.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> November 15th, 2005
> 
> Adam,
> 
> Okay, so you won’t be a dick and I won’t be a deaf bugger. Wicked? Oh, that bloody book. Hags are up in arms over that. Says it’s an unfairly beautiful depiction of hags. Just one wart does not a hag make, apparently. How was the tour though? Next one you go on, send me postcards or something. You have a much better broom-flying lifestyle than me. I just got to deal with the hag riots up in Scotland.
> 
> In other news, my friend Hermione found out she’s pregnant a few weeks ago. She and Ron don’t want to know the sex. I’m kind of hoping they have a little girl.
> 
> Harry
> 
>   
> 
> 
> January 29th, 2006
> 
> Harry,
> 
> Not really going anywhere at the moment. Just keeping busy finding gigs, doing some drag shows. Gotta eat and keep a roof over my head you know.
> 
> Now, when you say hags you literally mean hags? As in the warty, hunchbacked kind? The ones that are nothing like Elphaba?
> 
> Aw, you’re going to be an uncle. Any bet you’ll be a kick-ass uncle as well.
> 
> Oh, Danielle says hello. I think she kind of wants you to come visit again.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> February 14th, 2006
> 
> Merlin, I hate Valentine’s Day. Remind me again why there’s such an asinine holiday like this?
> 
> In case you’re wondering, I had an awful date. I’m not going into it. End of the matter. And I also found out today that I’m going back to Greece for ten months. I’m going to be so damned busy it’s… fuck, I have no words for it. Consulting is good for the money but bad for realistic expectations.
> 
> By the by, did you get that birthday gift I sent for you? It should have come by now. No, didn’t send it by owl or alternate means. Used the post office.
> 
> I’ll try to get you my temporary address in Greece if I can. I don’t know how soon I’ll be able to reply back.
> 
> Harry
> 
>   
> 
> 
> December 25th, 2006
> 
> Harry,
> 
> I just figured I’d wait until you were back. Hopefully in one piece and having not fallen from flying horses. Still can’t believe I just wrote that.
> 
> I’ve been busy. Studio work, gigs, drag and I’m in a band now. Met Monte (he’s the guitarist) at a coffee shop with his wife. He said he was in a band, looking for a singer. I auditioned and got it. We’re called The Citizen Vein and we just had our first show.
> 
> Um, what else… oh! Also audtioned for Wicked again. It’s running from February until October in 2008. I think I’ll get it. They haven’t called back yet, but Terrance got called yesterday, so I’m keeping my fingers crossed.
> 
> Can’t say the same about Valentine’s. I was busy to say the least so, yeah. And I did get your gift. I absolutely love it, thank you so much. Everyone always asks me where I found a golden scarab that looks so real.
> 
> October 2nd, 2007
> 
> Adam,
> 
> How was Wicked?! You had to have been busy. I’ve been as well, so let’s pretend nearly a year hasn’t passed by that we haven’t kept in touch, yeah?
> 
> I’ve been back to Egypt with Ron’s brother Bill, learning the finer points of curse breaking and ’tomb-raiding.’ Let’s just say that ancient Egyptian wizards took their tomb security very seriously.
> 
> And yes, there is a pendant in here for you. And before you ask, I bought it at a market stall for a couple of bucks. But I saw the alabaster and turquoise Eye of Ra and you popped into mind. Complete impulse buy, I know. But I really thought you should have it, and I wanted you to.
> 
> Don’t be a dick, just accept it with good grace. Think of it as an early birthday gift.
> 
> Harry
> 
>   
> 
> 
> February 29th, 2008
> 
> Harry,
> 
> Damn, it’s been insanely busy. I’m finally writing because I’m off from Wicked with a shoulder injury. Can’t really move my left arm. I’ve got it in a sling most of the time, just to rest it.
> 
> And it’s my left arm, don’t worry.
> 
> I’m doing a few benefit shows, nothing much. Pretty much following doctor’s orders. Danielle’s making sure of that too. So I basically do a lot of leg work when dancing and then come home and laze about. If I had a pair of silk pyjamas, that would make it even better.
> 
> Trying to see if I can dig up anything for potential jobs after Wicked. That’s going to come all too soon. I’m a bit nervous about it. I mean, I’ve been at it so long and it feels like I’m stagnating. I dunno…
> 
> Did I mention they gave me really good pain meds?
> 
>   
> 
> 
> April 5th, 2008
> 
> Adam,
> 
> If you throw in the towel, I will come over there and thrash you. I don’t want to hear that bullshit from you. There’s got to be something you can do and dominate at. C’mon, throw ideas at me here.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> May 2nd, 2008
> 
> Harry,
> 
> … Okay, should never write and send you a letter when coming down from percocet. I’ve been hearing rumours of auditions for something big. I’ll see if that’ll pan out.
> 
> My shoulder’s healed up and I’m back on stage now. If I get anything concrete, I’ll let you know.

  


“I’m telling you, my money’s on the Cannons this year. This is the year they’ll win, without a doubt.”

Harry smiled and nodded his head. “So, if I told you I’m wagering on the Holyhead Harpies…”

It was worth it to see Ron sputter and choke in outrage. Hermione shook her head and smacked Harry on the arm lightly.

“Stop working him up. I mean really. You two still haven’t given up riling each other over the World Cup yet?”

“Hermione, I don’t think that’ll ever get old.”

Ron had settled down into mumbling about being betrayed and Harry couldn’t help but laugh. It had been too long since it had just been the three of them. Just the three of them, no kids, no other responsibilities. Well, they at least had the temporary illusion of freedom. Rose was off with her Aunt Andromeda, playing with cousin Teddy.

A wide smile came to Hermione’s face and she shook her head. “Honestly, you boys.”

“Besides,” Ron tilted his half full bitters glass at Harry, “How long has it been since someone’s taken the piss out of him?”

“Yesterday actually.” Harry fired back.

“You didn’t see anyone…” Ron trailed off in understanding. “So what’s the wannbe rockstar going on about now?”

Harry shrugged loosely. Adam wasn’t Ron’s favourite person in the world. When Harry had come back from America, broken-hearted and depressed, Hermione had fallen firmly on Adam’s side. She’d been sympathetic to him, but given him a gentle talking to. It had been as helpful as Ron’s fire and brimstone indignation and insistence that Harry was, ‘a fabulous catch’ and that Adam might have been, ‘the world’s most gormless fool.’

Neither Hermione or Ron had been quite sure what to make of Harry’s initial foray into corresponding with Adam through letters. And when Adam had sent a letter back, they’d seemed surprised. But they’d both held their tongues.

And three years later now, he had a shoebox under his bed with letters and postcards from Adam. Sometimes he wondered if Adam did the same, keeping all of their correspondence. When those ideas came up, he firmly squashed them, not letting himself even think such thoughts.

“Well?” Ron pressed.

“He still thinks I have one of the coolest jobs in the world, even if I complain unnecessarily about the paperwork.”

“Running around and fixing other people’s mistakes is… cool?” Ron said the word slowly, as if trying to figure it out. “He does remember you’re a consultant, right?”

Harry snorted, remembering how Adam teasingly called him ‘Sherlock’ sometimes. That was actually pretty damned close to it, consulting and working with the Auror department. “Oh, he remembers.”

“Anyhow,” Hermione said pointedly. “We’re not discussing Adam Lambert tonight. Besides, Ron and I have something for you.”

“We do?” Ron looked confused.

Hermione rolled her eyes and pulled out a small navy paper bag. It looked innocent enough, only right across the front in bright silver letters was, ‘Techmance.’ He eyed Hermione, who looked absolutely thrilled. Ron still looked confused, though he was finishing off his bitter. After a moment, he picked up the bag, looked inside and pulled out the box.

Ron still didn’t look impressed. “Oh, it’s one of those portable fellytone things.”

“Mobile,” Hermione corrected. “Because I know you travel, so I figured it’d be easier to call you rather than owl you all the time. I’ve already programmed our numbers in for you. And this way Rose can talk to her Uncle Harry whenever she likes, within reason.”

“It’s lovely, but it’ll fry the second I try to use it. Remember the laptop?” Though Harry would really rather not recall his first and only foray with technology.

“It won’t explode like the laptop.” Hermione reached into the bag and pulled out a small booklet. She slid it over to him, “All their products are designed to work with anything magical nearby.”

“Okay,” Harry studied the box with the phone before he opened it. “This looks interesting, I’ll give you that.”

“You turn it on by pressing this red button here,” Hermione pointed and Harry did just that. “And I know it seems like far too much, but this is one of the better phones that they offered. Plus I know how forgetful you can be sometimes, so it’s got a planner in it –”

“Merlin, Hermione, if you tell me that felly thing can wipe his arse –” Ron started.

Hermione scoffed. “Ron, there is no application for that. Anyways…”

Harry was too busy looking at the smooth, reflective surface of the phone. Hermione’s words blended in with the background as Harry studied the phone. Maybe… after all this time, he could give Adam a call. He’d thought about it, but then hadn’t been able to really justify it to himself. It meant he had to go out and buy a phone, get it installed and who knew how long that would last. Cars, hell, he couldn’t really drive cars now. Computers were in cars, it was simply insanity.

But this sleek, black rectangle in his hand… it was…

“Dear Merlin, it’s vibrating!”

Harry threw the phone out of his hands onto the table. Ron was looking at it like it morphed into some unstoppable killing machine. Harry just stared at the display, wondering what he should do with it exactly.

“You might want to pick up the phone, Harry.” Hermione said gently.

“How the bloody hell do I do that?” Harry peered at it, wondering why the phone number was obscenely long.

“The green button.”

Harry looked unsure, still eyeing the phone as it slowly skittered across the table. But after a moment he picked it up, pressed the green button, and put it to his ear. “Hello?”

 _‘Harry? Oh thank fucking God, I got you. I don’t know if I can do this and –’_

For a moment, Harry froze before he said, “Adam?”

 _‘Who else would it be?’_

“I… Um… I just got this phone. How did you get this number?” Harry had a sneaking suspicion though.

 _‘You sent it to me a few days ago. I’ve been busy practicing for an audition. And I’m here now and my mom’s off in the bathroom and –’_

“Okay, hang on,” Harry slid out of the seat and went outside. Once he was on the quiet street, “All right, what’s going on exactly?”

 _‘I’m auditioning for a TV show. There’s so many other people here, it’s insane.’_

There was a note of uncertainty in his voice and Harry frowned. “What’s bothering you the most about this? Because if you think you’ll vanish in the sea of people, that is, by far, the most ridiculous thing I think you’ll ever have said to me.”

 _‘Harry, there’s over three thousand people here.’_

“And only one of you. You’re bloody amazing Adam. You’ll go in there, knock ‘em dead and if anyone says otherwise, they’re a daft fool.’

There was silence on the other end and then, _‘You haven’t heard me sing in three years.’_

“Maybe not, but I bet you only got better,” Harry shivered a bit, remembering when Adam had sung to him before. It had been jokingly while cooking, but Harry never forgot it. “You’ll do fine, don’t worry. But a telly show…”

 _‘You don’t approve?’_

“People are fickle, that’s all. They love you one moment and can turn on you the next.”

 _‘I know,’_ there was silence for a moment and then, _‘I shouldn’t be so damned nervous. This could be the big break I need.’_

The heartsick flare-up caught Harry by surprise. It was sharp, pronounced, and made him desperately wish he was over in the States rather than here in England at the moment.

“This probably is your big break. And I swear to Merlin, Adam, you’d better not choke. Got it?”

 _‘When have I ever choked?’_ The smile on Adam’s face was easily heard. _‘Okay, I can do this. I can.’_

“Your last-minute jitters are always the worst. But you go in and knock them dead.”

 _‘Right. Hey, are you in the area?’_

“No, I’m over in London. Out having dinner with Hermione and Ron.”

 _‘Shit, the ring wasn’t long-distance, I didn’t think – ’_

Harry snorted. “Don’t worry about it. Why?”

 _‘I was just going to ask if you wanted to stop by. You know…’_

All the reasons why Harry couldn’t, and probably shouldn’t, do just that came to mind. But he found himself looking at his watch, calculating the time difference and then saying,

“I can be there for ten, your time.”

 _‘You’re out with your friends –’_ Adam started.

“It’s early evening here. It’s no problem. I’ll finish up with them, see what I can wrangle and pop over. I’ve been working pretty much non-stop for the past while anyhow.”

There was silence at that before Adam said, _‘…Okay. Only if you can manage it, all right?’_

“All right,” Harry was glad he didn’t ask about the working non-stop thing. He’d wanted to kick himself the moment those words left his mouth, sure Adam would jump on them. “Okay, my friends are probably wondering where I am, so –”

 _‘No, no, s’okay. I’m surprised you didn’t tell me to call you back later. Go enjoy your dinner. I’ll text you my address okay. I moved again and I didn’t have a chance to write you a letter.’_

“No problem. I’ll see you in a few hours.”

 _‘Yeah. I promise, I won’t be a bundle of nerves. Enjoy the rest of your night.’_

“I will. And you’ll kill it. I know you will.”

 _‘Thanks.’_

That was all Adam said before he hung up. Harry stared at his phone. He’d need to make a Portkey.Attempting a trans-Atlantic Apparition wasn’t something Harry was feeling up to tonight.

But even as he walked back into the restaurant, a sense of elation filled him. In under twenty-four hours, he’d be seeing Adam again.

It would have been hard to not feel elated.

Not for the first time that night, Adam looked over his apartment and wondered what on Earth had possessed him to invite Harry over. Hell, just getting his phone number nearly a week ago had left him confused and unsure. Talking with Harry tonight had left Adam suspecting Harry’s friends. He had sounded honestly surprised when Adam called.

Calling Harry hadn’t been planned. His mom had driven him to the audition. When they’d walked in, the sense of being swallowed up crept over him. There were just so many other people. So when Leila had ducked into the bathroom, Adam had found himself digging for his phone and punching in Harry’s number.

And not that Adam had meant to ramble off at him. But to actually hear Harry’s voice, that smooth, lilting accent with that matter-of-fact tone… maybe he’d missed it more than he had realised.

Now, he was back home and the hour hand was steadily creeping towards ten. He’d gotten out from his audition in the afternoon and, after lunch with his mom, he’d come back home and cleaned. And cleaned. Then cleaned some more, wondered why he was being so damned ridiculous. When he realised it was after nine at night and the whole apartment practically reeked of cleaner, he’d thrown away the rubber gloves and bucket before taking a quick shower and ordering in food.

He had nailed the audition, but knowing that Harrry was coming over left him feeling like he was about to throw up and it was more infuriating than –

A soft knock came from the front door. After one last quick look around, he went and opened the door. Sure enough, it was Harry standing there. He had morning stubble, and tired circles around his eyes. His hair looked damp and like he’d been worrying at it all night. There was a messenger bag slung around his body and he was holding onto the strap wiith both hands.

“Okay,” Harry began as Adam looked back at him. “I know what I look like. It’s not that bad, really –”

Adam didn’t let him finish. He simply stepped forward and wrapped Harry up in a tight hug. For a moment, Harry didn’t respond and Adam wondered if he overstepped some boundary. But then Harry’s arms were around him, hugging back tightly.

“Shit, it’s so good to see you again.” Adam murmured into his hair.

“You too.” Harry’s voice still sounded sleep-rough. “You look fantastic.”

The only thing Adam gave in response to that was a dismissive grunt. After a few minutes though, he released Harry. There was a grin plastered to Harry’s face now, even though it was bright red. Adam looped a hand around the band of the messenger bag and tugged him in. There wasn’t a single protest from Harry.

“I didn’t know if you’d be hungry. I ordered some Chinese food about thirty minutes ago.”

“That sounds marvelous. I rolled out of bed and realised I barely had thirty minutes before my Portkey would activate,” Harry looked sheepish. “I meant to look more polished.”

“Yeah, because I’m so much of a diva you need to worry about that with me,” Adam gestured to the living room. “Make yourself comfy.”

Harry toed off his shoes, revealing odd looking socks. It took Adam a moment to realise they’d been hastily pulled on. He reached forward and pulled Harry’s messenger bag up and off. Harry glanced back at him, but when Adam simply raised an eyebrow, Harry just did the same before walking in. Adam slung the bag on his shoulder, following after Harry.

“It’s a nice place,” Harry looked around as he made a beeline for the couch. He shrugged out of his jacket, draping it on the back of the couch. “You went for hardwood instead of carpet?”

“Yeah, means I don’t have to spend half the damned day vaccuming,” Adam replied as he went to the bedroom. Harry’s bag was deposited in the door and when he came back he asked, “You want a coffee or anything?”

“Orange juice?” Harry ventured. “No, wait, Chinese food is coming. Coffee, please.”

“You still take it black, right?”

“Yes sir.”

Harry gave him a cheeky grin and Adam replied with an easy salute before heading for the kitchen. Somehow, Adam had seen this as being awkward as hell. It was why he was second-guessing his spur-of-the-moment request of Harry. But this… it was as if Harry hadn’t even left. That there hadn’t been that ugly break-up or the two months of hurting afterwards.

He went to the coffee machine, the one thing he had truly splurged on. He’d just ground up some beans and was filling up the machine when Harry’s head popped into the kitchen.

“Adam? The delivery guy is downstairs. Do you want me to –”

“Nope, got it,” Adam quickly dumped in the grinds and set the machine on to brew. “Be right back, okay.”

Harry just nodded, stepping aside for him to hurry to the door and jam his feet into a pair of beat-up sneakers. The elevator ride down and back up left Adam with just enough time to wonder what the hell he had been thinking. When he stepped back into his apartment and locked the door, there was no sight of Harry in the living room. But he spotted plates and cutlery on the table. Then a door opened and Harry stepped out of the bathroom.

“Just washing up. I figured we were eating in here, yeah?”

“Yeah. How’d you find the plates?” Adam asked, slipping his shoes off.

“I poked through your kitchen cupboards. Your plates are still on the right and your glasses on the left. Back cupboard.”

“Nosy fucker.” Adam tutted at him.

The conversation was easy, talking about Adam’s new apartment, Harry’s friends and their kids – Harry had come armed with plenty of those awesome moving wizarding pictures - and catching up on little details that hadn’t been packed into letters.

“Okay, so,” Harry said as he picked up the container with the remnants of stir-fried noodles. “This show thing you auditioned for, they want you back soon?”

“No, not until November,” Adam stretched before reaching forward and picking up the chicken balls. “They’re still holding audtions. It’s a nation-wide thing.”

“Nation-wide?” Harry stared at him, wide-eyed. “Damn, I thought it was just a local thing.”

“Nation-wide,” Adam repeated. “It’s kind of a big deal. I mean, over three thousand people alone auditioned in Hollywood.”

Harry still looked boggled, but asked, “And how did you do?”

“Oh! Right. I’m an idiot!”

Adam jumped up from the couch, tossing the package of chicken balls on the coffee table. He scrambled to the bedroom, digging in one of the nightstand drawers before he found it. He slid back out to the living room brandishing the yellow piece of paper.

“Nailed it! Four yeses. Or would it be ‘yeas’? Whatever, I got four thumbs up!”

Harry was half draped over the back of the couch, staring at it. “So, you auditioned for Willy Wonka and he gave you a thumbs up?”

“Jackass,” Adam fired back. “At least Drake wasn’t so catty about it.”

Harry just nodded his head. “Drake? Oh right, boyfriend. … Right?”

“He was ecstatic,” Adam said as he hopped over the back of the couch and settled down again.

“Well, I don’t really watch telly, so I don’t get what the big deal is,” Harry paused for a moment, eyes fixed on the paper. “But what I do think is that you’re long overdue for some recognition.”

“I know I didn’t pick the easiest career path, but –” Adam started.

“Yes, because the easy path is definitely for you,” Harry snorted. “I’m sorry, but even when I first met you, I couldn’t picture you doing the whole nine to five thing. Hell, you quit the nine to five thing, if I remember correctly.”

“Yeah, but –”

Harry seemed intent now. He reached over and flicked lightly at the ticket still in Adam’s hand. “Your future lies in this piece of paper. This piece of paper represents all the hard work and sacrifice you put into your career. You are long overdue, love.”

Adam just blinked for a moment in the face of Harry’s soft, intent words. Hell, that sounded much better than Drake’s, “You’ll do fine, quit worrying.” Those green eyes were fixed on him with a determined expression. Adam couldn’t shake the crazy notion that simply because Harry said it, everything he ever wanted would come to pass.

For a few moments all Adam could do was keep Harry’s gaze. Awareness prickled along his skin and his gaze dropped down to Harry’s mouth. He could remember what that mouth felt like against his, opening and yielding before it turned possessive and dominant. When he looked back up, Harry’s gaze was fixed on one of Adam’s arms.

“Fine,” Adam managed as he reached for the chicken balls again. “If you think the universe is long overdue in delivering the karmic payload…”

He stuffed a chicken ball in his mouth, chewing while managing a light shrug. That seemed to snap Harry out of it.

“You know it is,” Harry poked at the noodles for a moment before he looked at the box in Adam’s hand. “Give me one of those?”

The conversation flowed easily again and Adam was surprised the time hit nearly two in the morning by the time they finished talking. Harry must have noticed him stifling yawns, since he easily scooped up the trash. When he came back into the living room, he looked around.

“Where’s my bag?”

“Threw it in my room,” Adam rose from the couch, stretching again. “You can have my bed.”

“Or,” Harry said easily as he tugged on Adam’s arm. “You can have your own bed and I’ll conveniently fix up your couch.”

“And by fix up, you mean…”

“Make your couch into a bed,” Harry smiled. “Besides, I should try and sleep now too. Switch over. I’m here for about two weeks.”

“Two weeks?”

“That was the most time I could squeeze. I consult, but they still kind of hold me to a schedule.”

Adam frowned. “You save the world and they reward you with a job that entails you possibly endangering your life… sometimes… on occasion. Just… how…”

“Yeah, you need to sleep. You’re getting rambly. Bet Drake doesn’t let you get to this point. I’m terrible.”

Somehow Harry had gotten him down the hallway to the bedroom. The door was open and Harry had his bag on his shoulder. He rubbed at his eyes with the heel of his palm before yawning.

“I’ve got a show tomorrow night at Bardot’s. Eve Starlight’s retirement show. Drake had to cancel on me, he’s got an art show that he can’t get out of.”

“You sure? He might still be able to make it.” Harry sounded unsure.

“I’m sure. Completely conflicts.”

“Okay,” Harry looked unsure and then, “Adam, Drake does know about me right? I don’t want to cause problems.”

Adam nodded. Drake knew about Harry. Had found out when he’d asked about the crammed shoebox under Adam’s bed. He hadn’t been thrilled, but Adam made it clear that he wasn’t cutting Harry from his life. It was probably the one sore point between them. At least Brad hadn’t been so demanding. But then again, Drake wasn’t too thrilled that Adam was still friends with Brad either.

“Adam?” Harry sounded unsure now.

“He knows,” Adam nodded firmly. “Besides, Danielle will be there. If she sees you, she’ll go nuts.”

“She will?” Harry echoed.

“Oh yeah. She always thought you were awesome.”

“…If Danielle’s there, I’m sold,” Harry slid him a look and a grin. “Your final show is just a perk.”

“Ugh, bitch.” Adam scoffed in mock hurt.

“Go to sleep,” Harry pushed him into the bedroom. “I’ll see you in the morning?”

“Afternoon. Definitely the afternoon. No studio work today. That’s on Saturday.”

“Right. Duly noted. Night, love.”

Adam simply walked over to his bed, crawled beneath the covers and passed out with, ‘Night, baby’ whispered into the dark.

Bardot’s was pretty much the same as Harry recalled it from last time. Only this time, there was no Mr Black walking around with an ass on display. As Harry peeked out from behind the backstage curtain, he saw a packed club and so many swirling lights and so much glitter sparkling in the gloom.

“Harry, a hand with the headpiece.”

Adam’s annoyed tone caught his attention once more. He came over, saying, “Sorry. It’s absolutely crammed out there.”

“Course it is. This is Eve’s last show. Her farewell,” Adam glanced his way beneath a huge pair of black false eyelashes. “She’s had a following, you know.”

Harry nodded as he picked up the first piece of the headdress. Adam was peering at himself in the mirror with a slight frown. Adam’s skin was purple from head to toe, and his sensible pencil skirt was in bright peacock blue. So was his cotton blouse with the ridiculous flower attached to the side of one shoulder, the first few buttons undone. Harry’s eyes wandered down, taking in the wide belt that cinched around Adam’s waist. He tried to look away but found the peek of dark lace, catching against the paleness of Adam’s skin.

“Here.” The first piece was easily attached in, and Harry reached for the first of the other two.

Adam turned to face him, eyelashes fluttering shut. He fastened in the pieces, letting the wired beads and feathers float and drape in a riotous explosion from the large bun and simple beglittered netting over it. The last thing were the slingbacks – Harry wondered where Adam had hid those – and then Adam leaned over, slipping them onto his feet.

Harry turned, tidying up the brushes and make-up. He tucked them back away, studiously not paying attention as Adam stood up from his seat. For a moment, all that he heard was the sound of hands smoothing over fabric. And then the wolf-whistles and catcalls came from the others backstage getting ready. Adam stood there preening and only spoke when Harry was done tucking things away for him.

“Well, how do I look?”

When he looked up and caught Adam’s eye in the mirror, he steeled himself and turned completely.

He still felt bowled over. Once Adam hit that stage, he’d pop right out. Every eye in the place would be on him. He focused on his breathing and let his eyes skim over Adam. Letting himself look any longer than that…

“You’ll knock them dead,” Harry gave a smile. “And… just… fuck, don’t tell Drake I said this, but you in this get-up, it does everything for you.”

“Everything?” Adam’s smile turned knowing. “Do tell.”

Harry snorted. He would not go on how Adam’s torso looked like it went on for miles. Or about how amazing those shoes made his feet and calves look. Or just what that unbuttoned top with the peek of lace did. An itch settled on his fingers and Harry knew he had to escape as soon as possible before he did something that got him murdered by one Drake LaBry.

“Yeah, like your ego’s not big enough. You look smashing, dah-ling, positively smashing.” Harry overdid the accent and flopped his hands about.

Adam laughed as he leaned in and kissed Harry softly on the cheek. “Thanks. I’m going on in less than five.”

“Break a leg,” Harry tried to not inhale the scent of the musky floral perfume Adam chose for tonight. “Bring the house down.”

A grin came to Adam’s face and a small smile that said, ‘When don’t I?’ Harry gave him a smile before he quickly ducked out into the hallway. He hurried along the clogged way, popping back out onto the dancefloor. Already people were pressing in closer to the stage and Harry slipped through to the bar. He ordered a shot, downed it, and did the same three times more.

When an arm slid over his shoulder, he glanced over to find Danielle grinning at him. When his fifth shot came and he downed it, her grin faded and her brow furrowed.

“Harry,” she leaned in, nearly yelling in his ear. “What’s wrong?”

“Just helped Adam.” He yelled back into her ear. The sixth shot came and he downed it easily. Hell, he couldn’t remember what he ordered, but it was going down fairly smooth. “When –”

Another hand slid over his back and then along Danielle’s. Startled, he jumped and turned. To his right was a slightly shorter man. His face was angular with a hint of stubble and big eyes. There was something familiar about him…

“Brad?” Harry leaned in and yelled.

There was surprise on the other man’s face for a moment. But he recovered quickly, a coy grin coming to his face. Against his back, Harry could feel Danielle’s hand grip at the man’s arm tightly. But he just ignored it as he leaned in closer to Harry.

“That’s my name. What’s yours, handsome?”

“Harry Potter.”

When Harry drew back there was a frown on Brad’s face. All he caught a snatch of was, ‘…mother-fucking… figures he fucked him fir…” Then Danielle’s arm was gone and he jerked in surprise when she tried to tug him away. Harry shook his head and pulled her back in, against him.

“Adam’s on in a bit,” even as he said it, silence and darkness fell. “As in right now.”

There was an angry, dissenting rumble from Danielle but she didn’t argue. Harry glanced over to see Brad’s frankly curious expression. Quite honestly, Harry didn’t care either way what Brad thought of that little exchange. But the emcee hit the stage and there was a cheer from the crowd.

Harry managed to get in two more shots before Danielle started keeping a sharper eye on him. By the time he finished the second one, Brad had moved in closer to him, practically edging Danielle against the bar. Danielle rolled her eyes, but acquiesed by settling herself firmly against Harry’s side and draping his arm around her shoulder.

So, to recap, Danielle wasn’t letting him out of her sight and Brad seemed to think that Harry was a prime viewing spot for this show. On the upiside, he was pleasantly drunk, so he couldn’t really bring himself to care in the slightest.

The thumping bass and beats started and for a moment, Harry wondered how Adam would start this. But then the spotlight hit Adam as he started singing the lyrics, a riding crop in hand and tapping against his thigh forcefully.

Dear Merlin where had Adam found a riding crop? And he had been right; Adam had only gotten better with time. That voice filled the club, working with the beats and transforming into something more. The songs segued together, with the routine and the two dancers working the stage with him.

Harry’s eyes didn’t leave the stage once during the performance, and when Adam licked the riding crop after the last lyric was sung… well, Harry was sure every brain in Bardot’s simply short-circuited. Because it was Adam dressed like some glittery alien version of a school marm, licking a riding crop with a filthy, suggestive tilt of his lips and a promise in his eyes.

There was no surviving that, no matter what sexuality one professed.

The audience roared their approval and Adam was still on stage, his gaze focused on someone. Harry followed it and found it was locked onto a man close in the front, tall with brown hair. Brad turned and angled up, saying in his ear, “That’s Drake.”

Suddenly Harry felt like he needed to get outside but was rooted right to the spot. But then a hand was on his, grasping tight and he found himself being dragged to the front door. The doorman let them out, and Harry got a good look of long dark hair. Once they were down the short flight of steps Danielle didn’t stop until they were in a crammed parking lot.

When she rounded on him, Harry wasn’t expecting the look of pity in her eyes.

“Fuck, Harry, how damned long?”

A feeling of anger washed through him at that and he crossed his arms. “That’s irrelevant and quite honestly –”

“You just spent almost all of Adam’s performance looking torn between wanting to tear his clothes off and looking like a kicked puppy! So which one –”

“I got this one.”

Brad’s calm voice broke through Danielle’s tight one. Harry leaned back against the wall, watching as Brad put himself between him and Danielle.

“Brad –” Danielle started.

“Honey, you haven’t slept with Adam. I know you’re trying to help, but you can’t possibly understand here.” Brad gave her a million watt smile. “Totes, I got this one.”

Danielle hufffed, stomping back to Bardot’s. Harry watched her go before exhaling noisily. He slouched against the wall, running a hand through his hair. Brad came and stood beside him, not saying anything for a few minutes. Then,

“Got a grip?”

Harry nodded his head. “Yeah.” He slouched down against the wall until he was sitting. “I don’t know where that came from.”

“He’s a bit like a drug, isn’t he?” Brad slid down to sit beside Harry. “He gets right in there and you can’t quite get him out.”

“That’s one way to put it I suppose.” Harry fell silent for a moment before he began with, “When we broke up, I called… I resorted to writing a letter.”

“Well, distance didn’t help, any bet. He could keep you at arms length. We lived a few blocks away when we broke up. Do you know what it’s like to try and make small talk with someone who you’ve deepthroated?”

“Interesting?” Harry chuckled.

Brad grinned. “You have no idea. But you know what the thing is? You don’t ever really fall out of love with Adam. It just… changes. When you break up with him, it’s like you still can’t picture him not in your life. You still need him there. …Huh.”

“Huh?” Harry echoed.

“That’s probably something a creepy stalker says,” Brad smiled though. “I’m not, but Adam…”

Harry nodded his head as Brad trailed off. “It’s ridiculous, we broke up three years ago. And now this.”

“Well,” Brad drawled. “Did you see him in that outfit? Smoking. Drake’s gonna have his hands full tonight.”

“And we’re out in the cold.” Harry frowned and looked. “Literally and metaphorically.”

“Ooh, big words,” Brad winked at him. “It doesn’t have to be that way.”

“It doesn’t?” Harry blinked in confusion for a moment. But then Brad moved in a bit closer to him, with a smirk on his face. “Oh. Oh!”

“Oh, indeed. I did have my eye on you before I found out about Adam.”

“I gather he’s mentioned me then?”

Brad nodded. “Said you were special. Amazing. I dunno, there was something about the way he talked about you. Don’t think he was quite able to give you up too.”

Harry chuckled. “It doesn’t bother you that I’m his ex?”

“If it doesn’t bother you that I’m his ex.” Brad shrugged. He moved in closer, twining his arms around Harry’s neck. “How about we go back in there, have a good time… and then we can go back to my place and do the same. Because I gotta tell you, I’m very curious about the hype.”

With a smile, Harry slipped his hands up and curled them around Brad’s shoulders. “That sounds like an excellent plan.”

That breathless ache inside Harry eased a bit as he gently kissed Brad. Maybe this was what he needed to really start getting over Adam.

The first thing to greet his sight was the clock. Or the fuzzy version of it. Adam blinked, until it came into focus, revealing the time of nine twenty in the morning. He blinked again, looking around and then a secondary sound registered. A cell phone was ringing. He thought about getting up to answer it. But every impulse in his body said to just stay in bed. With a purr, he snuggled back into the bed. Drake was beside him and frowning slightly as he came out of sleep.

“‘onna get that?” Drake mumbled as he rolled over, snuggling against Adam.

Adam shook his head. He shifted onto his back, half pulling Drake on top of him. “Just wanna stay in bed with you.”

That got a pleased sound from Drake and Adam seized the moment. He tilted Drake’s head up, kissing him softly. Drake gave a soft, ‘Hm’ and after a few moments, slid completely on top of Adam. His hands skimmed up Adam’s sides and down his arms before interlinking their fingers. When he deepened the kiss and rolled his hips against Adam’s, there was no hiding Drake’s morning wood. Not that he was complaining in the slightest.

He tightened his grip around Drake’s fingers and tilted his head up. He shifted a leg and wrapped it around Drake’s waist, pulling him in closer. A soft growl came from Drake’s throat and then he was murmuring against Adam’s mouth,

“You’re such a top.”

“Complaining?” Adam chuckled as he rolled his hips upwards in a smooth, fluid motion.

“God no.”

The languid kiss continued and Adam couldn’t think of a better way to start the day than –

His cellphone rang again. Drake broke off the kiss, looking at the pile of clothes thrown against the wall. After a few seconds, he looked back down at Adam.

“You told me you didn’t have anything planned for today.”

“I don’t!” Adam shrugged. “Maybe it’s the studio calling to see if I can come in?”

Drake made a face. “Oh no, I’ve got plans for you, Adam.”

And with that, Drake released his hands and slid off the bed. It took a few minutes of rummaging through the pile, but he found Adam’s phone and answered it. Adam rolled over, watching as confusion rolled over Drake’s face. Whoever was talking was probably going a mile a minute. A frown came to Adam’s face when Drake spoke again.

“Sorry, who is this?”

That got Adam to sit up. Fuck, had some pervert crank gotten hold of his phone number? Drake was looking thoughtful now and then murmured, “This is Drake, Adam’s –” Not that he finished. Shit, it probably was the studio wanting to see if he could come in. Extra work was always good. He scrambled out of bed towards Drake. Drake responded by keeping the phone glued to his ears and slipping away to the other side of the bed.

“Drake,” Adam began as he went around.

And now Drake was talking as he hopped across the bed. “I don’t suppose that will be a problem. Let me ask him, Harry.”

That one word made Adam stop up short. Only he collided right with the side of the bed and landed face first. As he picked himself up, he found Drake standing at the foot of the bed with an eyebrow raised.

“Want to go out for breakfast with Harry, Brad, and Danielle?”

There was a racuous cheer from his phone and honestly, what could Adam say to that? “Sure.”

“Great. We’ll see you guy there soon then.”

Drake hung up the phone and sat down on the bed, looking at Adam. For a moment, Adam felt a bit angry and defensive. How was he supposed to know that Harry would call him? After a few seconds, Drake leaned forward and kissed him gently, running a hand through his hair.

“Same Harry, huh?”

Adam nodded. “How many Harrys do I know?”

“Point,” Drake let his fingers trail down the back of Adam’s neck. “Would you relax? This is not going to be the disaster you seem to think it might be.”

“This is the same Harry you had a problem with before,” Adam pointed out after a noisy exhale. “So can you blame me?”

“Can’t argue that point. But I found out about that box of mementos pretty soon after we started dating. How’d you think I’d take it? I thought you hadn’t entirely gotten over him,”

Something inside Adam twisted at those words, but Drake continued on.

“I was jealous at first, not going to lie. But you chose to be with me. You’re still with me. No point in me acting like a jealous idiot over something that was.” Drake leaned in and kissed him before pulling back a little. “Don’t worry.”

Adam grinned and pulled him back for another quick kiss. Then he murmred, “Where’re we meeting them?”

“Griddle Cafe. They said they’d get there about ten. You know, if we’re going to get there in time, we’ve got to get out of bed.”

“I thought you had plans for me.” Adam pouted a bit. There went the prospect of lazy morning sex.

A wicked grin came to Drake’s face. “Alas, they’ve been temporarily delayed until this afternoon.”

“C’mon…”

Adam couldn’t help but wheedle and tried to lure Drake back into bed with kisses. Drake wasn’t taking the bait, slipping from bed and disappearing to the bathroom. Defeated, Adam lay flopped across the bed for awhile before he got up. Getting ready didn’t take very long and by ten to ten, they were in the car and heading on down for food. The restaurant was filled with the quiet murmur of conversation when they stepped in. Adam looked around, wondering where they were –

“Adam! Drake!”

The sound of Harry’s voice made them turn. Harry was walking over and enthusiastically shaking Drake’s hand. Adam watched them, feeling like everything had turned surreal. Harry started talking as they headed to the table.

“Pleasure to finally meet you,” Harry smiled. “I’m terribly sorry about waking you both up. Just thought it would be nice if we all had a bite to eat.”

And the surreal just got more intense. Adam was sure that Harry was subtly trying to be nosy about Drake. Though, Adam was now wondering what had happened last night because he hadn’t gone back home.

“It’s okay,” Adam said. That surreal feeling was ebbing away. “Sorry about last night. I completely spaced and went home with Drake.”

“Don’t worry about it, love. I can look after myself.” Harry grinned as he slid into the booth beside Brad.

“You mean Brad looked after you just fine,” Danielle turned and smiled at them before she tugged on Drake’s hand, pulling him into the booth. “And you! You said you couldn’t make it last night! What gives?”

Adam sat down beside Drake as he explained just how he managed to get out of his art show. But then what Danielle said caught up in his brain and he looked over at Harry and Brad. There was that sparkle to Brad’s eyes and that irrepresible grin of his seemed bigger than usual. Harry looked the same as always, but there was that sense that something good happened, surrounding him like an aura. Adam was never sure if that was Harry’s magic, or just something about him, but it was plain as day. Holy fuck, they did not…

“So,” Adam wasn’t too sure what to say. “Um… You crashed at Brad’s?”

Harry nodded. “Brad’s an excellent host. Even if he’s addicted to that video camera of his.”

“Oh, you enjoyed it, honey.” Brad drawled as he slid Harry a look. “You enjoyed it all.”

To be honest, Adam was sure a part of his brain broke right there. Such as all of it. That got a laugh out of Harry and then,

“Staying up all night and making utterly insane video clips of us doing stupid shite –” Harry began.

“It all wasn’t stupid,” Brad pointed out. “There’s a lot of good stuff on there.”

“I still can’t believe I let you talk me into that.”

A flush stole over Harry’s face and that feeling inside Adam twisted again. He officially did not need to be hearing any of this. “You guys haven’t slept at all since last night?”

“Nope!” Brad crowed.

“Not a wink,” Harry admitted, after he coughed to clear his throat. “I expect to crash and burn spectacularly tonight.”

“Wait, what are we talking about now?” Danielle chimed in.

“They haven’t slept at all.” Adam threw it out there before Brad or Harry could mention the video camera.

“Good job guys.” Drake laughed.

“Mm-hm,” Brad nodded as he picked up the menu and flipped through it. “Oooh, pancakes with Baileys and Kaluha. Do you think they put enough booze in to make it hair of the dog?”

“I think it’s only hair of the dog if you sleep and then wake up with a hangover, love.” Harry chuckled.

That feeling twisted inside and Adam was a bit surprised to realise it was jealously. But then again, this was the first time he heard Harry call anyone else by that pet name. He wasn’t surprised it was Brad because… well, it was Brad, it was nearly impossible to not like the guy. And Harry probably used it all the time back home. He was just being stupid.

Conversation flowed easily and Adam relaxed against Drake. It was good to be out with friends and just killing time. When it came to ordering, it turned into a hilarious, innuendo fiasco. And throughout breakfast, Danielle kept commenting on how good her Mounds of Pleasure were, and all men should know it. Brad stuck to his ‘boozy pancakes’ and said it was ‘hair of the dog enough.’ Adam just about died laughing when Harry got the crumbly Oreo cookie pancakes, since he seemed to not even notice the ironic name of ‘Black Magic.’ Drake got the entirely sensible oatmeal and everyone frowned until he dumped in a good measure of cream and was welcomed back to culinary hedonism. Though, Adam could have done without everyone ganging up on him and all but ordering the ‘Golden Ticket’ for him. He’d have to work out for a week straight to make up for it.

By the time they all waddled out of Griddle Café, Adam felt drugged on food. Harry had all but insisted on grabbing his stuff from Adam’s, so he wouldn’t crash on Drake and Adam’s parade. Brad lost no time in snapping him up, because they were ‘totes friends now and friends didn’t let friends stay in nasty hotels with come-stained sheets.’

That had set off a fresh round of laughter – Adam wasn’t entirely sure why – and he ignored that twisting jealousy inside. Danielle caught a cab, claiming she now had to venture home and somehow eat lunch with her parents and that Adam had better meet her at the gym so they could work on their flabby asses.

When he and Drake got back into the car, Drake paused for a moment before he turned to look at Adam. ”You okay?”

“I’m stuffed full of pancakes, bananas and God knows what else that was on them. And coffee,” Adam rubbed at his belly a bit. “I’m probably gonna go into a food coma when we get back.”

Drake leaned over, poked him gently in the belly. Adam whined in protest and tried to squirm away. With a gentle laugh, Drake took his hand.

“You sure? You seemed a bit weirded out by Harry and Brad.”

“Wouldn’t you be?”

Drake shrugged a shoulder. “They’re probably fucking. But I don’t think it’s so serious. Besides, I think they can handle themselves.”

“I know, but…” Adam trailed off, wishing there was a script for situations like these. “This is the first time I’ve seen Harry in three years. Last time I saw him was when we broke up. It’s more than a little weird for me at the moment.”

There was silence for a moment and then Drake was leaning in, kissing his temple. “S’okay. I know Brad was all for us having dinner in a week. If it’s still too weird for you we don’t have to. But you can’t avoid it, you know.”

“I know. It’s stupid, foolish and more than a little immature,” Adam sighed, rubbing at his face. “I’ll be fine. I’ll put on my big boy boxers and deal with it.”

“Good,” Drake started the car before he looked over at Adam. “Besides, I still have plans for you, remember.”

Drake’s hand came down on Adam’s thigh, squeezing gently. Desire curled through Adam’s body and he didn’t’ waste it. He rested his hand on top of Drake’s, moving it to his groin and arching up into it, letting Drake feel him getting hard.

“Drive like you’ve never driven before, Mr LaBry.”

“Okay, so this is a movie about a half-man, half-bat creature?” Harry tried.

“No, no, he dresses up like a bat. It’s his alter ego.” Brad explained as he paused by the condiment stand. “Damn, where’s that popcorn topping stuff?”

Harry momentarily looked around, taking in the noise of the movie theatre. The last time he’d been to one he’d been nine and the experience was decidedly less fun than it was this time. He absently ate a few popcorn kernels as Brad made a flurry of white powder descend on his. When Brad looked at him, Harry just gave him a mild look.

“If you don’t like cheese, then there’s something wrong with you.”

That was all Brad said as he primly ate a kernel and licked the powder from his fingertips. Chuckling, Harry followed after him. Brad was a touch dramatic and honestly, Harry sometimes bemusedly wondered how he’d become friends with him. Not that he was complaining, because Brad was an absolute riot. But he wasn’t the sort of person Harry would have thought of as a friend. He jogged, caught up to Brad.

“So, he dresses up like a bat. And runs around and saves people?”

“That’s Batman,” Brad peered down a hallway. “Good, the line isn’t too bad.”

“Line?” Harry echoed as he looked at the cluster of people behind a barricade. “We have to line up to see this movie?”

“More people are coming. Trust me, we got here with plenty of time. Middle of the day, kids still in school and… and your pocket is singing.”

Harry blinked as the melody came from his pocket. Brad raised an eyebrow while murmuring, “Susanne Vega?’ Pulling a face, Harry dug out his phone and looked at the screen. Hermione? Why was she calling him? Or maybe it was Rose. He murmured ‘Sorry’ to Brad before answering.

“Hello?”

 _‘Oh good. I’m sorry to call you in the middle of vacation, Harry. Kingsley asked me to get in touch with you. Quicker than an owl.’_

“Sure, what do you need? I’m just waiting to see a movie.”

 _‘A movie? Are you out with Adam?’_

“No, someone else. Brad. Some movie about a man who’s a bat, I mean a man who dresses up like a bat,” Harry twisted away from Brad’s annoyed finger jab. “Anyway, you need something, yeah?”

 _‘Kingsley needs you back. There’s no getting around it. They need you, Harry.’_

Harry frowned as he looked over at Brad who was nibbling on popcorn. “The whole department and they need me? The consultant?”

 _‘It’s some governmental thing in Atlantis and everyone who responded yes to coming said your presence in all critical matters was highly preferential.’_

“I’ll be back next week and –”

 _‘They need you back as soon as possible. You need to be briefed and appraised of the situation.’_

“Situation? What situation?” Harry tried to not sound pissed, but he was on vacation and they had bugged Hermione to do this? “There can’t be –”

 _‘There seems to be growing evidence that some new form of Death Eater is gaining supporters. Everywhere, Harry. It’s something that looks like it’s rapidly turning global. And no one has anything concrete besides conjecture.’_

That got Harry’s attention. “Damn it. Okay, let me wrap up some things here and I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

 _‘I’ll let Kingsley know. Come back and I’ll meet you at your place. I can fill you in before meeting with Kingsley.’_

“He called you in on this?” That surprised Harry. Hermione was usually content to stick to Wizengamot levels and deal with the dry work of lawmaking.

 _‘They’re pulling out all the stops on this, Harry. Everyone saw what happened with Voldemort here. They don’t want it happening again.’_

“Okay, I’ll let you know when I’m heading back home.”

 _‘Thank you. I’m so sorry to barge in on your vacation. I’ll make it up to you somehow.’_

“It’s okay, Hermione. Okay, gotta go. I’ll call.” He ended the call and stared at the phone before he looked at Brad. “I’m so sorry. I’ve got to get back home.”

“It seemed important,” Brad paused for a moment. “When’s your flight home?”

Harry wished it was that simple. “Late evening. So I need to change it.”

That took Brad by surprise. “You have to leave right away?”

“No getting around it. They need me back as soon as possible,” Harry ran a hand through his hair. “I’m really sorry. I know you really wanted to see this and –”

“Relax. Funny thing about movies, they play for a while. I can catch it later. Drag someone else. C’mon,” Brad took Harry’s arm and started tugging him along. “We’ll just get refunds and get you to LAX.”

Harry didn’t argue. They got their refunds and the entire drive back to Brad’s place, Harry tried to figure out just how he could have missed something like a new faction of self-styled Death Eaters. Or some imitation group. When he got back it didn’t take long to get his stuff and throw it back into his messenger bag. He shouldered it and stepped out of the guest room. Brad was on the couch, typing something into his phone madly. For a moment, Harry watched him before he smiled.

“Brad, why don’t you see if you can get someone else to catch the movie with you? I’ll take a cab to the airport.”

“And let you pay some outrageous fee?” Brad huffed. “You wish.”

“Really,” Harry came over to the couch and sat on the back. “You’ve been an excellent host, and I really feel bad about you missing this movie. You’ve only gone on about it since you dragged me here. Really, I”ll be fine taking a cab.”

Brad eyed him, lips pursed slightly. “You’re totally set on this.” When Harry nodded his head Brad sighed. “Okay, fine. But call the second you get back home safe. Just want to be sure you got back in one piece, and that your plane wasn’t blown up by a whackjob with a bomb taped to his nuts.”

Harry could help but laugh. Brad hopped up, kneeling on the couch. Leaning forward, Harry hugged him tight for a moment. “Thank you so much for everything, love.”

“No problem.” Brad pulled back and gave him that wicked grin before he leaned in and stole a quick kiss. “You’ll make someone happy one day, okay? No more moping. I don’t think I could handle all the rain if I had to fly to England and knock some sense into you.”

All Harry did was grin and ruffle Brad’s hair. “Don’t you have a movie to go catch?”

“After I call you a…” Brad trailed off as Harry pulled out his phone and waggled it. “You really are stubborn as hell.”

Harry leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the forehead. “I’ll call you when I get back safe.”

Brad didn’t say any anything else, showing him to the door. He stole another tight hug and when the door shut Harry did feel a bit sad inside. He took the elevator down to the first floor and stepped outside. When he was sure no one was about, he quickly Apparated. The side of the building went from grey to brown and the breeze was gone, replaced by stifling heat. Harry quickly jogged inside, managing to slip past the security door as someone stepped out. He tried to keep himself calm, but by the time the elevator came to a stop on Adam’s floor, his fingers were gripping the strap of his messenger bag tightly.

He should have called first, he vaguely thought as he walked down the hallway. Adam could be out, or Drake could be over and –

“Fuck it,” he muttered as he stopped in front of Adam’s door.

He knocked briskly a few times. There was silence on the other end before muffled sound and frantic running. The door was ripped open and Harry found himself facing a wet Adam in a worn, navy bathrobe. Adam blinked at him before he said in surprise,

“You’re not Drake.”

Harry shook his head, somehow keeping his eyes on Adam’s face. He couldn’t look anywhere else, he couldn’t. Adam smelled like soap, water, and clean and Harry knew precisely what was under that robe and how, how, how did Brad deal with situations like these?

“Sorry, I just…” Harry paused. “I’ve been called back home.”

Adam seemed to get a hold of himself and pulled Harry inside. Once the door was shut and locked, Harry just started talking.

“There’s some big government conference on some… some neo-Death Eater group and damned near everyone asked that I be there, I haven’t the faintest idea why and –”

Adam looked at Harry for a moment before he said, “You could have called instead of coming over before going back home.”

Harry stared at him for a moment in surprise before anger started creeping over him. “Oh, fuck you. I’m about to go wade into work up to my eyeballs, figured I’d say goodbye to you in person rather than over the phone because I could and you –”

Adam covered the steps quickly and Harry found himself wrapped up into a tight hug. He thought about shoving Adam off of him for a moment but then he found himself hugging Adam back just as tightly. They stood like that for a few moments before Adam pulled back.

“You come over and say that you have to go back home and deal with some crazy hate group who’s been known to kill… fuck, Harry,” Adam hugged him tightly again. “Be safe, okay?”

When it was put like that, Harry could sort of forgive Adam. He nodded his head and hugged back tightly. “You’ve got my number. I can call if you like.”

“If I like, what kind of stupid question is that,” Adam snorted as he pulled back. “Oh!”

Harry watched as he darted to the living room. Something was snatched off the coffee table and when Adam came back, he was scrawling something on a piece of paper. After a few seconds, he ripped it off and handed it to Harry.

“Email address. We can also keep in touch that way. Rather than letters. I can’t always be running to the post office, you know.”

“Okay,” Harry stared at the paper for a moment before he looked at Adam. “Guess I should go buy a computer then, huh?”

Adam stared at Harry for a long moment before he broke out laughing. “Only you would not have a computer, baby.”

“Should probably get a TV too so I can watch you become some big rock star.” Harry smiled.

“Call me whenever, all right? If I don’t pick up, just leave a message and I’ll call you back when I can. It’s gonna be crazy busy for me in the fall. How long is your thing?”

“I don’t have the faintest idea,” Harry shrugged. “I find that all out when I get home.”

“How are you getting home?” Adam asked. “Are you doing that disappearing thing?”

“I shouldn’t. Trans-Atlantic Apparition isn’t the best idea right now,” Harry said. “I’ll just make a Portkey.”

Adam was already heading to the bedroom. Harry watched him disappear and when he came back there was something in his fist. He watched, unsure when Adam stopped in front of him and took his hand.

“Here. Use this.”

Something heavy slipped into Harry’s hand. He pulled his hand away to find a simple titanium band resting in his palm. He stared at it for a moment, thinking this looked vaguely familiar. He looked at Adam, ready to give it back but Adam spoke.

“You can have it. It should fit one of your fingers, right?”

“I’m not taking your ring, Adam.” Harry couldn’t figure out why it looked so familiar.

“Oh no,” Adam took Harry’s hand and folded his fingers over, trapping the ring there. “You need to get home and I want you to have it.”

For a few moments, Harry just looked at their hands before he nodded his head. There wasn’t a single thing he could think of to argue against that. Well any single thing that didn’t leave him sounding like a complete arse. Adam’s hand left his and Harry drew his wand. He tapped the ring while murmuring ‘Portus.’ Golden light enveloped it and he clearly thought about his apartment living room. When the golden light faded from the ring, he tucked his wand away.

There was silence and then Adam said softly, “And you’re off?”

“Yes,” Harry nodded slowly. Truth be told, he didn’t want to go anywhere. “I’ll call you when I can?”

Adam nodded before he stepped forward. He hugged Harry tightly again and Harry felt like he couldn’t handle this anymore. That if he stayed here any longer they’d either argue over something stupid… or something else.

“Be safe, I’m serious. No stupid shit.”

“No stupid shit,” Harry agreed.

And with that, he slipped the ring on. It sat comfortably on his thumb. For a second, all he saw was Adam in his bathrobe. There was an expression on Adam’s face, something naked and exposed. Fear, worry, and what could only be love. Then there was the whirling sight of everything revolving around him. When it stopped, he found himself in his living room. The drapes were shut, but evening sunlight filtered in. He stood there for a moment, rotating the ring around on his thumb. Merlin, it felt like heartache all over again. It hurt less but still felt far too keen.

He looked at the ring before he stopped playing with it. He dumped his bag on the couch and pulled out his phone. It didn’t take long to make the call, and even less time for someone to pick up.

“Hermione?” Harry said. “I’m back. Let’s get to work.”

  


>   
> 
> 
> Sept 19
> 
>   
> From: Harry <[chosenone@gmail.com](mailto:chosenone@gmail.com)>  
> To: Adam <[starlight.king@gmail.com](mailto:starlight.king@gmail.com)>  
> Subject: Happy?
> 
> I now have a computer and an email account. I went and got one from the same place Hermione and Ron got me a phone from. Miraculously, it didn’t explode. So far so good.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Sept 19
> 
>   
> From: Adam <[starlight.king@gmail.com](mailto:starlight.king@gmail.com)>  
> To: Harry <[chosenone@gmail.com](mailto:chosenone@gmail.com)>  
> Subject: Re: Happy?
> 
> Very! =D It’s only taken you forever to catch up on technology. Remind me to thank your friends. How have you been? Is that conference thing all finished?
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Sept 19
> 
>   
> From: Harry <[chosenone@gmail.com](mailto:chosenone@gmail.com)>  
> To: Adam <[starlight.king@gmail.com](mailto:starlight.king@gmail.com)>  
> Subject: Re: Re:Happy?
> 
> If only. Still dealing with that fallout. Just had to make a pit stop at home, so I figured I’d buy one of these desktop things and get it all sorted out while here. Don’t know how long this one will take to be honest. Hermione keeps saying that my iPhone thing can do email, but I’ll sort that out later.
> 
> I’ll let you know when I’m back. Take care!
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Jan 3
> 
>   
> From: Harry <[chosenone@gmail.com](mailto:chosenone@gmail.com)>  
> To: Adam <[starlight.king@gmail.com](mailto:starlight.king@gmail.com)>  
> Subject: Finally!
> 
> I’m back and I told Kingsley not to bother me for any reason short of a genocidal mass murderer attempting world and or intergalactic domination. You’re well into your compettion by now! Buying a TV is first on my list, tomorrow. I’m sure the people down at Techmance love me by now.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Jan 5
> 
>   
> From: Adam <[starlight.king@gmail.com](mailto:starlight.king@gmail.com)>  
> To: Harry <[chosenone@gmail.com](mailto:chosenone@gmail.com)>  
> Subject: Awesome
> 
> Yes, the competition is in full swing. And that’s all I can pretty much say. Gag order has been signed. Can’t really talk about the competition or anything. Have some crazy talented people here though. And my roommate’s adorable. I’ve never seen a person with so much plaid in their closet. I think he’s got a few shirts that are just a solid colour.
> 
> I’m so busy sometimes I think I forget which way is up. =D Wouldn’t have it any other way though.
> 
> Maybe you need a vacation?
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Jan 31
> 
>   
> From: Harry <[chosenone@gmail.com](mailto:chosenone@gmail.com)>  
> To: Adam <[starlight.king@gmail.com](mailto:starlight.king@gmail.com)>  
> Subject: Know what?
> 
> That’s a pretty good idea. Maybe I’ll go down to Penzance or something for a bit. Just get away for a weekend, then come back and figure out this telly thing. All I’ve done is catch up on sleep, unwind and try to not be a jittery bundle of nerves.
> 
> Besides, I told you I’d watch you become a rock star. ;D
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Feb 3
> 
>   
> From: Adam <[starlight.king@gmail.com](mailto:starlight.king@gmail.com)>  
> To: Harry <[chosenone@gmail.com](mailto:chosenone@gmail.com)>  
> Subject: Atta boy!
> 
> If you don’t I’ll call and bitch you out. Then possibly sic Hermione on you. Don’t think I won’t, I have my ways.
> 
> And did you just use your first emoticon? So proud of you right now.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Mar 31
> 
>   
> From: Harry <[chosenone@gmail.com](mailto:chosenone@gmail.com)>  
> To: Adam <[starlight.king@gmail.com](mailto:starlight.king@gmail.com)>  
> Subject: I have returned
> 
> Did indeed go to Penzance for a bit. Ron had my telly thing installed for me when I was gone. Hermione and Ron have their hands full with little Rosie. Ron, it seems like he’s chafing at the bit to leave the house for something more than a grocery or nappy run.
> 
> Also, I did catch a bit of that telly show thing in my hotel room. What was that song you sang? It was… well, trippy! Like some sensual stripdown with lovely melodies from India. I personally do not get why half the audience looked mildly horrified.
> 
> Anyways had a lovely vacation, Ron didn’t go insane, Hermione’s still her usual efficent self and I’m feeling very much more relaxed. No jitters.
> 
> Can’t wait to watch next week’s episode. And figure out where the bloody hell I can get my hands on the previous ones.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Apr 6
> 
>   
> From: Adam <[starlight.king@gmail.com](mailto:starlight.king@gmail.com)>  
> To: Harry <[chosenone@gmail.com](mailto:chosenone@gmail.com)>  
> Subject: Okay, new plan!
> 
> I have a smartphone. You have a smartphone. We can talk way more easily with Twitter. Because we obviously don’t check our inboxes often enough.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Apr 20
> 
>   
> From: Harry <[chosenone@gmail.com](mailto:chosenone@gmail.com)>  
> To: Adam <[starlight.king@gmail.com](mailto:starlight.king@gmail.com)>  
> Subject: Re: Okay, new plan!
> 
> Um… okay. But what’s Twitter?
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Apr 23
> 
>   
> From: Adam <[starlight.king@gmail.com](mailto:starlight.king@gmail.com)>  
> To: Harry <[chosenone@gmail.com](mailto:chosenone@gmail.com)>  
> Subject: Twitter is
> 
> Microblogging site. You can post things, makes it easier to talk to people, especially if they’re on at the same time.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> May 1
> 
>   
> From: Harry <[chosenone@gmail.com](mailto:chosenone@gmail.com)>  
> To: Adam <[starlight.king@gmail.com](mailto:starlight.king@gmail.com)>  
> Subject: Re: Twitter is
> 
> Huh? …Okay, I’m confused. We’re talking now
> 
>   
> 
> 
> May 3
> 
>   
> From: Adam <[starlight.king@gmail.com](mailto:starlight.king@gmail.com)>  
> To: Harry <[chosenone@gmail.com](mailto:chosenone@gmail.com)>  
> Subject: Re: Re: Twitter is
> 
> We can talk more easily in real time, despite the horrendous time difference. As in if you message me and I’m online, I’ll reply right away.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> May 20
> 
>   
> From: Harry <[chosenone@gmail.com](mailto:chosenone@gmail.com)>  
> To: Adam <[starlight.king@gmail.com](mailto:starlight.king@gmail.com)>  
> Subject: Re: Re: Re: Twitter is
> 
> Still kinda confused, love. We’re doing that right now.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> May 21
> 
>   
> From: Adam <[starlight.king@gmail.com](mailto:starlight.king@gmail.com)>  
> To: Harry <[chosenone@gmail.com](mailto:chosenone@gmail.com)>  
> Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Twitter is
> 
> No we’re not. You’re replying back to me after nearly two weeks. Because you look at your computer and go, “Oh, hey, I should email Adam.”
> 
> Because I’m insanely busy so talking isn’t exactly viable at the moment. And you still haven’t figured out text messages.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> May 31
> 
>   
> From: Harry <[chosenone@gmail.com](mailto:chosenone@gmail.com)>  
> To: Adam <[starlight.king@gmail.com](mailto:starlight.king@gmail.com)>  
> Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Twitter is
> 
> … I’m getting around to it.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> June 1
> 
>   
> From: Adam <[starlight.king@gmail.com](mailto:starlight.king@gmail.com)>  
> To: Harry <[chosenone@gmail.com](mailto:chosenone@gmail.com)>  
> Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Twitter is
> 
> Oh my God. Twitter. <http://www.twitter.com> Go sign up.
> 
> [@chosenone](@chosenone): Okay, so how does this work?  
> 1 June 2009
> 
> [@therealGlambert](@therealGlambert): [@chosenone](@chosenone) You can direct tweet me if you type in my name and then write what you want  
> 1 June 2009
> 
> [@chosenone](@chosenone): [@therealGlambert](@therealGlambert) You and bloody computers.  
> 1 June 2009
> 
> [@therealGlambert](@therealGlambert): [@chosenone](@chosenone) Just like that ;D  
> 1 June 2009
> 
>   
> [@chosenone](@chosenone): [@therealGlambert](@therealGlambert) Have I mentioned your emote thing abuse? Ridiculous.  
> 2 June 2009
> 
> [@chosenone](@chosenone): Why do I have so little to say so much with? I need more of these character things.  
> 2 June 2009
> 
> [@therealGlambert](@therealGlambert): [@chosenone](@chosenone) I think you’ve got the hang of it  
> 1 June 2009
> 
> [@chosenone](@chosenone): [@therealGlambert](@therealGlambert) I think I figured it out for my computer.  
> 2 June 2009
> 
> [@therealGlambert](@therealGlambert): [@chosenone](@chosenone) You can get it for your phone too, you know.  
> 1 June 2009
> 
> [@chosenone](@chosenone): [@therealGlambert](@therealGlambert) I swear, you do this intentionally.  
> 2 June 2009
> 
> [@therealGlambert](@therealGlambert): [@chosenone](@chosenone) You’re on Twitter now. Mission accomplished. You’ve got no excuse now. None.  
> 1 June 2009
> 
> [@chosenone](@chosenone): [@therealGlambert](@therealGlambert) You’re entirely too pleased about this.  
> 2 June 2009
> 
> [@therealGlambert](@therealGlambert): [@chosenone](@chosenone) Entirely ;D  
> 1 June 2009
> 
> [@chosenone](@chosenone): [@therealGlambert](@therealGlambert) I’ll get it set up in the morning. I’m off to bed love. Some of us sleep at sensible hours.  
> 2 June 2009
> 
> [@therealGlambert](@therealGlambert): [@chosenone](@chosenone) You wound me sirrah! #soveryclose  
> 1 June 2009
> 
> [@chosenone](@chosenone): [@therealGlambert](@therealGlambert) I’m not even going to. Night!  
> 2 June 2009

  



	3. Chapter 3

  
  


The exhaustion was starting to feel like it was bone deep. Adam was still curled up in bed, and he was sure he didn’t want to get out of bed for a week. No, a month was sounding better. It felt like he could just sleep a month away, like Rip Van Winkle. But Idol had ended a day ago and he had a full schedule looming on the horizon with the Idol Tour coming up. There was a ridiculous amount of things to do. Interviews, interview, more interviews, and –

His phone started to vibrate across the nightstand. With a groan, Adam rolled over and pulled the blankets over his head. He would not answer that. It was his day off, he could ignore it and…

The opening notes from Utopia sounded and Adam rolled back over, pushing the blanket away. “Morning, baby.”

 _“Adam,”_ Harry’s voice sounded very confused. _“What the hell was that I just watched?”_

“Just watched?” Adam’s brow furrowed for a moment before it clicked. “Are you just watching the finale now?”

 _“Just got home last night from an assignment. I had the DVR set up. You… dear fucking Merlin, you looked like… some… insane rock god creature from another planet and they gave it to Mr Plaid? Don’t get me wrong, he’s good, but really… I mean really…”_

Adam laughed into his pillow. “You and about half of America seem outraged.”

There was some sputtering from Harry and then, _“Well, the upside is that it’s done and over. You’ve got a chance to rest and relax for a bit.”_

“A bit. I’ve got today and tomorrow. Then it’s appearances, interviews, tour rehersals.” Adam rubbed at his face. “Then the tour, which will be the entire summer. I’m going to see if I can squeeze in recording an album.”

There was silence from the other end and then, _“You’re not invincible, you know. You need a bit of a break.”_

Adam remained silent for a moment. In the midst of all the congratulations, condolences, the swimming sea of faces, he didn’t think anyone had said anything about how he was feeling. He shrugged, stretching his limbs. A yawn crept out on him and his jaw popped.

“Sorry,” Adam apologised. “I’m still in bed and wondering how long I can stay here.”

 _“Dear Merlin,”_ Harry muttered. “ _I’m off for a bit too. How about I come and spirit you away for two days? You can get away from all that insanity for a bit. No one shoving a camera in your face, just peace and quiet.”_

That sounded so very tempting, but… “How on earth would I get to England with even a shred of time?” As soon as he said the words, “Never mind. In my defence, I’m still in bed. I don’t know.”

There was silence from Harry for a moment. When he spoke again, there was a mild tone to his voice. _“You don’t know?”_

“Cut me some slack, okay?” Adam griped. “I’ve got plenty on my plate at the moment.”

 _“Where are you?”_

“Home for awhile. Just did a photoshoot yesterday,” Adam stretched languidly. “And –”

 _“Okay, good.”_

The sound of the disconnect had Adam staring at the phone blankly for a moment. He watched as his home screen appeared once more. Surely Harry wasn’t… Adam swore as he pushed the blankets back and got up out of bed. It was the kind of stubborn thing that Harry would do. He yanked open his bedroom door and found Harry standing there, about to knock.

“Goddamn it, Harry, I do not need a babysitter,” Adam stomped back to his bed and flopped down. He squirmed back beneath the covers. “I’m fine.”

“Right, you’re fine. If you step foot out of the apartment, you’ll get cameras shoved in your face, most likely. And you couldn’t give me a straight answer. You know when you waffle like that?”

“Bet you’ll tell me anyways,” Adam mumbled as he pulled his blanket in tighter.

The bed moved as Harry sat down on the side. “You know when you do that, Adam. You know precisely when.”

“Thanks, I entirely forgot,” Adam pulled the blanket down just enough to glare at him. “I knew what I was getting myself into. I want this, Harry.”

“Not denying that, love. I know how badly you’ve wanted it. What I’m saying is you just need some time to recharge. Can’t brew the potion if the cauldron’s full,”

Adam huffed and rolled away from Harry. There was silence for a moment and then the bed moved. Harry’s steps were soft and stopped at the end of the bed. There was a deep inhale and then Harry said briskly, “Right then.”

The covers were whipped off so fast, Adam swore he got burns along one side. He squawked in indignation, curling up into a ball as the cold air hit him.

“Prick,” he snapped as he stared at Harry.

“Been told I can be,” Harry said mildly as he balled up the blankets in his arms. “C’mon. Let’s get going.”

Adam snarled as he opted to pick up a pillow and lob it at Harry. And Harry, damn him, dropped the blankets, caught it, and lobbed it right back at him. For a moment, after the pillow hit him smack in the face, Adam didn’t move. But then he lobbed the pillow at Harry, grabbed the other one and half rolled over, whacking at him. The pillow thumped against Harry’s side as one collided right with his ass.

“Oh, that’s it!”

He scrambled to his knees and got another faceful of pillow. Blindly, he flailed his arm. The pillow in his grip buffeted Harry who tried to twist away. Oh no, no no no, that wasn’t happening. Adam rapidly blinked, trying to see. With a cry of triumph. He grabbed Harry’s wrist and pulled him onto the bed. Harry rolled, trying to slip away. Adam knew that, was prepared for it. He threw himself on Harry’s legs and then sat up, pinning Harry in place and…

Harry’s face was crinkled with a smile and there were hiccupy sounding breaths coming from his throat. “What’s so damned funny?” Adam demanded.

“You’re… you’re so pissed at me that,” Harry wheezed as he inhaled and continued with, “That you have to take the mickey out of me with a pillow fight? How… how are you still pissed?”

Harry tried to whack him with the pillow, but it was halfhearted at best. And as Adam crouched there above Harry, he had to admit the absurdity of the situation was kind of starting to become very apparent. When Harry tried to sit up, Adam gently whacked him with the pillow. He couldn’t help but laugh as Harry collapsed back against the bed, laughter making his body shake. There was just no way to stay pissed now. He shifted, getting off of Harry and flopping down beside him. That was when Harry pounced. Next thing Adam knew, Harry was straddling him and his fingers headed right for…

“No, no, no,” Adam laughed as he squirmed, trying to throw Harry off.

“Sorry. I refuse to let you be a complete and utter arse today.”

And with that, Harry jammed his fingers into Adam’s armpits and mercilessly tickled him. By the time Harry relented, Adam’s stomach ached from the laughing, he had tears running down his face, and he’d agreed to something, he couldn’t quite recall, he was laughing so damned hard. But Harry leaned back, looking very satisfied with himself.

“Done being more sour than a Gorgon’s Drop?”

“A what?” Adam asked weakly.

“Wizarding sour candy.” Harry got off Adam, clambering to the side of the bed and then offering a hand. “C’mon.”

Shaking his head, Adam got up out of bed. He hopped into the shower and when he got out, he found his bed made, and an empty bag sitting on top the blanket, waiting to be filled. Throwing in clothes didn’t take too long and when he walked out into the living room, bag in hand, he found Harry on the couch with a cup of coffee in hand. There was a steaming mug sitting on the coffee table with splash of cream. Adam knew there was no sugar in it.

He dumped his bag beside the couch and sat down, picking up the mug. ”Merry old England, huh?”

“Yes. Adam, look, I just don’t want you to have to worry about all this stuff for two days okay? Wherever you have to be when the two days are over, I’ll take you. But please, just don’t stress.”

“All right,” Adam said after a moment. He brought his cup to his mouth to take a sip. “So long as you don’t go tickling me again.”

“Desperate times, desperate measures,” Harry said simply.

It was just as well that Adam was drinking, since it hid his smile. They didn’t rush through, just enjoying the quiet and their beverage. Adam quickly washed up the cups when they finished. Harry already had his bag in hand and something held loosely in his fist.

“The port thing?” he ventured.

Harry nodded. “I’ve got your bag, because I don’t want you to lose it. And you’ve got to hold on to me really tightly.”

It vaguely crossed Adam’s mind that this mightn’t be the safest thing. But it was Harry and to be hoenst, he’d done tons of stupider shit before. So he did just that, walking up to Harry and hugging him tightly. Harry looped the bag on an arm and did the same, his arms going around Adam’s midsection.

“I’m going to put the ring on now. You might want to close your eyes.”

Adam did just that, squeezing them shut. There was nothing for a second and then the oddest sensation slid over his skin. Something cold and hot at the same time, while it felt like everything was moving impossibly fast and this was going to kill him, it was going to –

“Okay, you can open your eyes.”

An eye was cracked open and an entirely different place greeted his sight. There was a sunny looking living room, with a long low couch with folded blankets on one end. There was a TV set up along a wall, framed on either side by crammed bookcases. A low bookcase followed along another wall and ended with a closed chest on the floor. There was a smaller wall and the glint of metal just past it. Adam stepped back, peering around the corner.

“You’ve got stripper poles,” Adam leaned over a bit further. “In your kitchen? Harry…”

There was a snort and Harry rolled his eyes as he stepped back, releasing Adam. “Only you would say that. “C’mon, I’ll get you set up in a room.”

Adam followed, looking around as Harry shouldered his bag. The living room opened into a modern looking kitchen, all sleekly brushed steel with taupe walls. There was an open brick wall that met a metal railing for a staircase that twisted down. As he took the glass steps, he stared down at the rivets securing it in place. He wasn’t too sure what to make of finally seeing Harry’s place. True, he’d seen it in plenty of pictures sent over the years, but to actually be here…

The lower level was just as big and Adam followed Harry up the hall and around the corner into a massive bedroom. Everything about the room was warm and inviting. The tawny yellow walls, the large screened window and the high bed with the mound of blankets on top. There was a decent sized dresser tucked into a corner and a door right beside it.

“Is that a closet?” Adam grinned. “You know me too well.”

Harry placed Adam’s bag on the dresser top. “Bathroom actually. Figured you’d want your own counter space and all.”

There was no way Adam could have resisted bounding over to the door and opening it. Dark tile, white fixtures and ash wood greeted his sight. “Sexy,” he drawled while shooting Harry a sultry look. That got him a bark of laughter and Harry crossing his arms. Adam pulled the door shut and turned to face Harry.

“Alright, so you’ve got me here to merry old England. What are we going to do?”

“Don’t you want to unpack or…” Harry trailed off as Adam waved a hand about. “All right. I want to take you somewhere.”

There was a slight curl to Harry’s mouth and Adam just had to play along. “I’m game. Where?”

“C’mon.”

A grin came to Harry’s face and a thrill of excitement crept over Adam. Leaving the building didn’t help and once they stepped onto the street, there was the hustle and bustle that most definitely wasn’t Los Angeles. Harry grabbed his hand and they started walking down the busy street. A grin came to Adam’s face as he held on, looking around. He was in England. He was actually here in London, England about to do who knew what and it was leaving him feeling exhilirated and renewed.

“Hey,” he leaned into Harry, nudging with his arm. “Thanks.”

“Hm?” Harry looked confused for a moment before it clicked. Then he smiled, “Any time, love. To think, you wanted to stay home and sulk.”

“It’s entirely possible I can be an asshole on occasion.”

“You’re telling me. Anyhow, you haven’t had breakfast yet, right? And it’s about noon now. Let’s grab some lunch.”

“And this will be at wherever you’re taking me?”

“Precisely.”

Adam latched on to that. “Oh, so it’s an area, like SoCal?”

All Harry did was grin. The walk wasn’t long, but trying to figure it out was driving Adam nuts. Not that he was having much luck, since he didn’t really know the spots in London. Soho was probably the only one and that’s because there was a Soho in New York he’d been to when Wicked was on Broadway. There was a record store coming up that Harry seemed to be heading towards. But when he bypassed it and ducked into the alcove of an abandoned looking store, Adam opened his mouth to say something.

The words dried up as the door opened and Harry tugged him in. It was kind of dark inside and some greetings were thrown Harry’s way. He raised a hand in acknowledment, but he didn’t stop. They stepped out another door and Adam found himself looking at a tiny square of cobbled stones with a garbage bin in tucked into a corner.

Adam really wasn’t too sure what was going on here. He turned to Harry, raising an eyebrow. In response, Harry reached underneath his jacket and pulled out his wand. He stepped forward and Adam watched as he counted up and then across before tapping his wand against a brick.

There was a scraping sound and slowly a brick shifted, followed by another and then another. The scraping sounds turned into a rapid grating as a hole formed and grew bigger. Adam could only stare as the bricks shifted back to somewhere, leaving an archway. There was a street, not as crowded as the other street they’d come in from. But everything looked so much older, like it had just come from the turn of the century. Narrow streets, tall, crooked buildings, and the sheer amount of colour and noise left Adam wondering if he was maybe still dreaming.

“This is Diagon Alley.”

Harry’s soft words caught Adam’s attention. He could only stare at Harry as his brain tried to proceed and put two and two together. This was the same Diagon Alley Harry had mentioned in his letters and emails? This did not seem like the same mundane, borning place that Harry had talked about so blithely.

“This… this is Diagon Alley?” Adam repeated. Goddamn, he was feeling a little like a kid in a candy store. He wasn’t too sure what he wanted to look at first. “Seriously?”

“Seriously.” Harry laughed.

“This is amazing!” Adam just stared at it before he looked back at Harry. Excitement bubbled over and he grabbed Harry’s head, giving him a quick kiss. “Fuck, look at it all! We’ve gotta eat and then go shopping! Or something, I dunno! C’mon!”

He grabbed Harry’s hand and ran forward. Harry laughed behind him and damn, was Adam glad Harry dragged his ass out of bed.

Everything was warm and perfect and Harry was sure that he never wanted to move. Or get up and deal with anything completely unnecessary. Yesterday at Diagon Alley had been exhausting and a whirlwind. Once lunch had been eaten Adam had wanted to look at everything. And then wanted to shop, which had been interesting and necessitated a trip to Gringotts.

That alone had been a trip and a half.

But seeing Adam gleeful and not worried about touring or everything else, it had been worth it. Even if he’d been dragged into more clothing stores than he knew existed in Diagon Alley. They’d left weighed down with bags, that had been perfunctorily dumped in Adam’s room before they went out for dinner. They’d tottered back around midnight and then, too wired to sleep, had curled up on the couch together and watched some old movie. Harry had grabbed a bottle of wine from the rack in the kitchen and they’d polished it off while silently watching the movie.

He had no idea what time he’d drifted off at, but when he’d woken up, sunlight was filtering in through the linen curtains and Adam was curled up around him, snoring softly. He contemplated moving but he was warm, drowsy and he snuggled in closer. There was nothing on Earth that would –

“Unc’ Harry?”

Harry’s eyes popped open as those words were followed by, “Why don’t you and Mum go to the kitchen, sweetheart?”

That was Ron’s voice. That was Ron’s voice. Harry turned his head slightly to find himself looking up at Ron’s amused face. Oh shit, it was Sunday and if they were here that meant it was after eleven in the morning and –

“Don’t panic,” Ron spoke softly as he carefully walked over to one of the plush chairs and sat down. “We just weren’t expecting to find you asleep out here. With someone.” There was a moment of silence and then, “So this is Adam, huh?”

Harry nodded, as he sat up. “Yes. Sorry we didn’t get to sleep until… damn, I don’t even know.”

“I can see,” Ron gestured to the coffee table, where an empty bottle and two glasses sat. “You completely forgot about us. No breakfast ready. Rosie’s going to be very put out with you. No animal shaped pancakes.”

“Right,” Harry was feeling very weirded out. Ron wasn’t saying much about Adam. Just quietly talking like nothing was out of place. Like he hadn’t found Harry asleep on the couch with an ex. He blinked and rubbed at his face. “Um, I could really go for some coffee.”

Ron grinned and nodded his head. Oh, Harry knew that Ron had taken his out. The second it was just the three of them, he was never going to hear the end of it. Once Ron was in the kitchen, Harry shook at Adam’s shoulder, hissing his name. A frown came to Adam’s face and he rolled away, pulling the blanket in tighter. He mumbled something Harry didn’t quite catch.

“Adam!” he hissed again. “Wake up!”

He leaned in closer, shaking at Adam’s shoulder. There was a deep inhale and Adam stretched before rolling back over and sliding his arms over and around Harry’s waist. “Don’t wanna wake up, baby. Just gonna stay right… here… ‘n…”

Shit, he was falling back to sleep. Harry shook his shoulder harder. “Adam, wake up! My friends and my niece are here!”

That got a groggy sound from Adam and then a slurred, “What?”

“They’re in the kitchen right now,” Harry glanced towards the room in question. He could hear things clanging about and then delighted laughter from Rose. “C’mon, up!”

Adam made a sound of protest, but sat up. Then flopped back against the couch and yawned. “Why are they here?”

“Sunday brunch. Every Sunday. Sometimes dinner.” Harry scrubbed at his head. “I completely forgot.”

“Probably my fault,” He yawned again then paused, sniffing. “Is that coffee?”

Harry stared for a moment as Adam levered himself off the couch and shuffled into the kitchen. Then he heard an almost disgustingly cheerful, “Morning everyone!” He scrambled off the couch, folding up blankets and throwing them in a corner as he heard introductions. He hurried into the kitchen and was greeted with “Unc’ Harry” and had a three year old wrapped around his knees.

“Good morning, Rosie,” Harry picked her up with a smile and nuzzled in against her neck. She giggled, trying to squirm away. When he drew back, he waggled his eyebrows and asked, “Animal pancakes?”

“Yes!” she crowed.

“Okay,” he started walking into the kitchen, heading to where Adam was currently lurking by the coffee machine with Hermione. “But my friend Adam is going to help, is that all right?”

Rose went quiet as she solemnly studied Adam, before she nodded slowly. Harry gave her a smile, gently bouncing her on his hip before starting into the kitchen. He started pulling things down from the cupboards, glancing over as Adam came and started pulling things down.

“My favourite animal,” Adam began as he rested the can of flour on the counter. “Is the platypus. What’s yours?”

There was silence for a moment and then Rose said quietly with a smile, “The diricawl. It’s fat, round, and happy.”

“I don’t think I’ve heard of a diricawl,” Adam looked over at him. Harry mouthed, ‘Dodo’ before Adam looked back at Rose. “Is that a bird?” when she nodded, Adam grinned. “Sounds like a very happy bird.”

Rose nodded, her face screwed up a bit. “What’s a plateapus?”

“A platypus,” Adam turned now, closing the cupboard door. “Looks like a beaver, but skinnier. And someone stuck a duck bill on its face.”

Harry glanced back at Hermione and Ron. They were at the kitchen island, drinking from mugs and taking in the scene in front of them. Suddenly, Rose lurched in his arms and Harry turned back. She was leaning forward, getting closer to Adam. Then,

“Are you magic too? Your eyes are all sparkly. Is that how you gave a beaver a bill? What’s a beaver?”

“Oh bollocks, Adam’s got her started,” Ron mumbled.

An indulgent smile came to Hermione’s face. “Rosie’s big on animals. As of Tuesday.”

“Uh huh,” Harry started but tried to keep Rosie in his arms. “Dear Merlin, don’t do that!”

Rose was squirming and clinging at Adam’s shirt, pulling herself forward. A perplexed look flitted onto his face before he looped an arm around and easily scooped her up. She was poking at his face now, peering right at his eyes.

“Your eyes are pretty. Can I have sparkly eyes like you?” Rose’s hands moved up to his hair. “And your hair has bits of blue. You’re magic too, aren’t you?”

“Tell you what,” Adam started walking towards the living room. “How about you, me and your parents,” he glanced at Hermione and then amended, “And your dad go to the living room and find some pictures of animals for you to look at?”

“Hey, I’m all for you doing it, mate,” Ron tipped his mug towards Adam. Hermione shifted and there was a grunt of pain from Ron and then, “But I can come along. Rosie only knows some of the magical animals, so… yeah.”

Harry watched as Adam, Rose, and Ron ambled to the living room and not even five minutes later there were delighted shrieks coming from the room. Hermione slid off the stool and came over to where Harry was standing. Truth be told, this was going a lot better than he had anticipated.

“You worry far too much,” Hermione hugged him from the side. “Adam’s nice. Very gracious.”

For a moment, Harry made a vague noise of agreement. “How about you? I mean, look at you! You’re about ready to pop out Rose’s younger…”

“Brother.” Hermione chuckled as she rubbed the top of her belly. “And aren’t you just tactful. Those animal pancakes won’t make themselves you know.”

Harry nodded, getting the bowl and spoon down. “You took Adam being here quite well.”

“I’ve had time to acclimatise to the idea of you and him being friends,” Hermione paused for a moment before she softly murmured, “You broke each others’ hearts. Badly. That’s not something easily forgotten, Harry. I don’t know how you two did it.”

“Did it?” Harry echoed, as he started pouring ingredients into the bowl. “Did what?”

For a moment, Hermione didn’t say anything as she pulled down a small bag of chocolate chips. There was a thoughtful look on her face as she opened the bag and nibbled on a few. Harry was on the verge of asking her again when she spoke.

“Remained friends.”

If Harry hadn’t known her so long, he would have just bought that. But there was an oddly fixed look Hermione got when she was being evasive. He frowned and stopped stirring. She turned to face him and that fixed look had morphed into one of stubborn ones.

“Not now,” Hermione’s voice was firm. “Let’s just have a nice day, okay? After Adam’s gone if you still want to…”

“Yes, because,” Harry paused as Rose’s delighted cry of ‘Again’ interrupted him. “Because now I won’t be wondering.”

A wry smile came to Hermione’s face. “Harry, you’re not wondering. You’re just being stupid. I love you, but dear Merlin, you’re being stupid. I’m going to go see if the children want chocolate chips with their pancakes.”

Harry just watched her amble into the living room. Just… what the bloody hell was that all about? There was the low murmur of conversation and then a few seconds later Adam came barreling into the kitchen, Rose in his arms and clutching the bag of chocolate chips. She was shrieking in delight and giggling when Adam stopped short and held her up.

“I’m an airplane! With chocolate chips!” Rose declared. “Adam said I could be an airplane and bring them to you!”

“We would like dodo chocolate chip pancakes, please,” Adam grinned. “Maybe some platypus ones?”

“Brats, the both of you,” Harry smiled as he took the bag. “Are you going to help or look at more animal pictures?”

“Help! I wanna help!” Rose declared.

She wriggled and Adam set her down. And like a shot, she took off to the living room. Adam chuckled before he looked at Harry. “She’s a handful when she gets started.”

“A lot like her mum.” Harry took out the frying pan and set it on the stove. “With her dad’s enthusiasm. And not to mention –”

“Toast!” Rose came running back into the kitchen. She raised her arms up. Harry glanced at the bowl for a second and looked back over to find Adam reaching down to pick Rose up. “Mum wants toast.”

“All right, we’ll make her toast then,” Adam said. ”If Harry will be so good as to tell me where the bread is.”

“Over there, over there!”

Rose was bouncing in Adam’s arms. Harry just watched as he stirred the batter, unsure of what to make of it. Adam smiled and paused beside him.

“Don’t worry, it’s toast. I’ll leave the pancakes in your capable hands.”

And with that, Adam leaned in and pressed a kiss against his temple before heading towards the fridge, with Rose directing him. His heart gave a painful lurch in his chest and it felt like everything he worked so hard to keep control over… Adam just reached in and casually ripped it apart. Harry stared at Adam’s back, wishing he had something, anything, to say in response to that. As he watched Adam hold Rose up so she could grab the loaf of bread from the top of the fridge, Harry was starting to wonder if this really was the brilliant idea it had been yesterday.

The zip of the overnight bag seemed unnaturally loud as Adam closed it. That was it. After two days, he was heading back over to America. Back to the preprations for a tour and all that entailed. He wasn’t complaining in the slightest. All his hard work was starting to pay off.

It didn’t help that now there was a small pang in his gut. Standing here, looking at his bag on the bed…

Somehow in the two days he’d been here, a sense of normalcy and peace settled in. And it was making him very reluctant to leave. Everything was going to get hectic and insane again. Harry had been entirely right to snatch him away for a couple days. Just time for him, to truly relax and unwind.

“Can’t brew a potion if the cauldron’s full,” he murmured as he picked up his bag.

Early morning light slanted out into the hallway as he made his way to the staircase. The scent of coffee wafted down and as he approached the stairs and climbed up, he caught more. Something warming and yeasty, eggs frying and something else spicy cooking. He paused at the landing and looked into the kitchen.

Harry was standing at the stove, a tea towel over one shoulder as he deftly worked the stove. His glasses were back on and there was an intense look of concentration on his face. For a few minutes Adam stood there, just taking it all in. It was so domestic and cozy, if he didn’t have to go back he’d easily stay here much longer. He jogged over to the living room, placing his bag by the couch before he went back to the kitchen.

“Morning,”

Harry glanced over at him.”Oh, you’re up. I was going to come and wake you. Figured you might like a sleep-in.”

“Nah,” Adam shook his head. He stopped behind Hary and leaned over, resting his chin on Harry’s shoulder. “What are we having for breakfast?”

“Sausage scramble, tea, toast, and fruit salad. You’ve got a long day and I have more than enough paper to push around,” Harry wrinkled his nose in distaste. “Trade?”

“Nice try baby,” Adam chuckled as he stood up and stretched. “What time is it now?”

“Just after seven. Two in the morning in New York. It’s New York you’re heading to, right?”

Adam nodded as he stretched. Harry watched him, gaze steady until he answered, “New York. Filming an interview with the Early Show and then I’ve got a conference call with RCA. Then more interviews over the next couple of days. I’ll be back in LA on the first.”

“Busy man,” Harry murmured. “Want to give me a hand, love? Fruit needs chopping.”

Easy silence fell as Adam got a knife from the block and started slicing. By the time he finished Harry had the stove off and was easily moving through the kitchen, getting plates, forks, and mugs. Adam stuck the bowl on the island and started dishing out the food onto the plates. By the time he finished, Harry had the coffee poured, cream out and stools pulled up to the island. When Adam turned to put the dirty dishes in the sink, Harry stopped him.

“I’m not turning you over to the wolves with an empty stomach. Eat first. I can wash up.”

That pang settled in Adam’s gut again, but he chuckled and nodded. He settled down, sipping at his coffee as Harry quickly washed up. When Harry came over to the kitchen island, he eyed Adam’s full plate and frowned. Adam ended any forthcoming protest by picking up his fork and eating a few mouthfuls of scramble. Harry snorted and his soft words fell easily between them.

“So damned stubborn.”

Adam swallowed. “I prefer to think of it as selective tenacity.”

“You would say that,” Harry grinned. “Oh, I picked up something for you.”

Nothing was said as Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velour bag. It rested on the granite countertop with a muted clink. Adam ate a bit more of his scramble, eyeing the bag. After a few moments, curiosity got the better of him. He laid down his fork and picked it up. It didn’t feel very heavy. When he opened the top and turned it over something fell out, followed by the slither of a chain.

He held it up. “A feather necklace?”

“Spotted it when you went crazy over the dragonhide boots. It’s memory charmed, touch activated. It will store a few memories. Figured you might need something like this before the insanity starts again.”

“I can actually use this?” Adam held it up, looking at it. It caught the sunlight filtering in, sparking off the orange light.

“After the memories have been picked, yes. You’ll just have to touch it. Before, you’ll need me.”

For a moment, Adam didn’t reply. He just watched the feather slowly turning on the chain. “All right. I know them.”

That caught Harry by surprise. “Already? You’re sure?”

“Yes. Positive. Let’s give this a whirl.”

Harry looked surprised for a few more seconds before he shrugged and shifted on the stool. Adam did the same and they faced each other. Harry took the feather, placed it on one of Adam’s palms before putting the other on top. Then he held Adam’s pressed hands between his. Adam stared down at their hands, seeing how Harry’s blunt fingertips skirted his wrist as they curled around the line of bone. Harry’s skin was warm, slightly dry, pressing down firmly.

“Okay,” Harry’s voice was quiet. “This can hold four memories. You’re sure you know which ones you want?”

Adam simply nodded his head. Harry took a deep breath and gave a single nod of his head. Then he closed his eyes.

“Focus on the memories as clearly as you can, how you felt, everything you can recall about them, all right? I’m going to start casting the spell.”

His mouth went dry and Adam silently nodded his head. For a moment, there was just the soft whir of machines in the kitchen and then Harry started murmuring in Latin. It was almost a soothing drone and the memories started surfacing, bright and clear as if they were happening all over again.

That day in the park with Danielle, sprawled on the grass, when he came out. He could see her prop herself up on her elbows, look over at him and smile before she flopped on top of him and hugged him tight, saying she didn’t care. He was her best friend and that was that. There had been the sheer, giddy rush of elation and the feeling that maybe it all wasn’t going to be as bad an he had envisioned it in his mind.

It slowly faded away and was replaced with a sunny restaurant booth and sitting across from him was Brad. They had just met, or more like Brad had slid into his booth and started nibbling on his fries. Adam had tried to be mad, put out even. But Brad sucked him in, drew out conversation from him and left him too busy trying to keep up to feel depressed over Harry. And when Brad smiled, it was like his world righted again. There had been that pervading sense that everything would be fine and work out. Adam knew that, but Brad just somehow reaffirmed it by being him.

The scene melted away and just last night surfaced in his mind. Hermione and Ron had cuddled together at one end of the couch, wrapped up in each other. Rose had settled herself firmly between him and Harry, listening intently as Harry read something to her. Adam had barely paid attention since he had found himself staring at Harry. His hand had been petting Rose’s hair almost absently, the glasses perched on his nose as he read softly by the warm lamplight. It felt a bit like a gaping hole in his life he hadn’t noticed before was finally healed whole once more.

Unbidden the memory fled and another surfaced up in its place. Harry had been sprawled out on top of him, sleepy-eyed in the afternoon light. It had been after Harry’s first time in a club. None of his makeup had been taken off and when he’d raised his head to look at Adam everything was smudged soft in long streaks along the sides of his face. There had been a sleepy haze of pleasure in those green eyes. Harry had stretched, the langurous movement of his limbs hot, smooth and powerful against Adam’s body. And when Harry relaxed, it had felt like he’d melted right against Adam. Became boneless and simply unwilling to move. And when Harry had moved up a bit, pressing a gentle kiss against Adam’s mouth before settling back down…

It all came flooding back. The sense of contentment and rightness of how they had been together. Somehow, that all came back and left him feeling sucker punched.

Adam took a deep breath and opened his eyes. Harry was still murmuring in Latin, and there was a soft fading yellow glow around their hands. He watched as it completly died away, taking in the callused backs of Harry’s hands, one of them bearing faint scar lines. Before he even thought about it, he smoothed his thumb over the scars. He almost didn’t feel the scar lines, but he vividly remembered the tale of how they’d been inflicted. Harry’s hands tightened around his for a moment and then Harry looked up.

“All done then,”

Harry’s hands were gone from his. Adam opened his hands, looking at the chain and pendant resting there. It seemed that Harry had other ideas since the necklace was plucked from his hands. Adam looked up in time to see Harry lean forward and slip it over his head.

“So you’re set, love. Something to keep you grounded in all the insanity you’ve chosen.”

For a moment Adam found himself speechless. The palms of Harry’s hands rested against his chest. There was no way for Harry to not feel the jackhammer trip of his heart, making his ribcage shake. Somehow, he managed to keep his composure as he grasped Harry’s hands in his and then pulled him into a hug.

“Thank you.”

That was all Adam found himself capable of whispering into Harry’s ear. And when Harry’s arms went around him, hugging with a tight squeeze… it was hard for Adam to not wonder if maybe he’d been the biggest idiot on the face of the planet. But he had been young and stupid, not to mention incredibly young and didn’t know what he had until it was far too late. When they drew apart, Harry gave him a slow, crooked smile.

“So, last few hours in London. What would you like to do?”

The only thing Adam could think of was simple. When they finished off breakfast they made the short walk to the Charing Cross area. The Leaky Cauldron was fairly empty as they walked through. The bricks peeled themselves back and Adam took Harry’s hand in his as they walked onto the cobbled street. He could smell the roasting beans already and it made him tug on Harry’s hand a little more.

The rest of the morning was whiled away in a small wizarding coffee shop. There was the tall wizard with dark ebony skin and pharonic looks who served them with tiny, blue faience cups that had slowly swirling, eddying constellations moving across them. He insisted Adam take them when he gushed over them. Harry had simply watched in amusement, left him to fend for himself. The rest of the morning was lost in conversation and coffee. By the time they had to leave, the owner – Ramses, which left Adam even more determined to see wizarding Egypt and Alexandria at some point – told them tocome back any time.

It felt a bit surreal walking back to the entrance to Diagon Alley. Harry took his bag and Adam stepped in, hugging Harry tightly. That strange sensation came once more and when it stopped, he found himself looking at a dim room. He looked around in confusion before there was a muffled oath from Harry. Then he was being dragged along, passing by cubicles and sleeping computers. A door was magicked open and Adam found himself right on an already bustling New York street.

Harry kept a fast pace and Adam was finding himself a little winded trying to keep up wiith him. By the time eight came, Adam found himself hustled into the doors of the NBC building. He was breatheless and breathing heavy, while looking at a startled receptionist. After a few minutes on her headset, she disappeared to find the producer. Harry turned to Adam.

“I need to get back home,” Harry looked unsure. “Are you going to be –”

Adam nodded. The feather felt like a solid, comfortable weight against his chest. “I’ll be fine. They’re probably wondering what I’m doing here so early.”

“That’s you. Punctual.”

“Mama didn’t raise no fool.”

That was all Adam said before he tugged Harry in and hugged him. Harry didn’t say a word, hugging him back tightly for a moment before he drew back. There was a flicker of indecision on his face before he pulled Adam down and kissed him on the cheek.

“Now, go finish up becoming a rock star. You’re nearly there, love.”

There was that easy confidence and as Adam watched Harry walk out, he couldn’t help but grin. Almost there, he was almost there. There was just the tour, trying to squeeze in recording and his album and five million other things that demanded his attention once more.

Adam was feeling more than ready to take it all on.

The beep of the keycard sounded unnaturally loud to Harry’s ears. But the lobby door opened and he trudged in. His travel pack was shrunken down, tucked away in his pocket. All he could really think about was just getting through his front door, crawling into bed, and never moving again. The elevator seemed to take forever and when he was finally on it he swiped the card, pressed the topmost button, and sagged back against the wall.

At least all the bedrooms were on the bottom level of his apartment. His two level apartment that Ron had called utterly bonkers, with a price to match. Hermione had simply looked aorund and asked if hewould actually use the room. Considering both Teddy and Rose had a room for themselves, while there was the guest room, Harry was inclined to say yes, he would. There was no denying Ron’s point of the extravagant price, but he figured he might as well put that Black inheritance to some use.

The elevator slowed to a stop before a ‘ding’ came and the doors slid open. He stepped out, digging for his keys. When he stepped into the house it was nearly how he left it. Quiet and cool. Only there was light coming down from the stairwell. Caution pushed his exhaustion aside as he carefully drew his wand. His home was warded for protection, but he wasn’t about to take the chance. He crept up the stairs and peered over the top of the first one.

Just a few lights were on in the kitchen. And right on the kitchen island was a small box with a folded piece of paper on top. He stepped up the rest of the way and approached. When he spotted the writing on the folded paper, he sheathed his wand and picked it up. Hermione’s neat precise writing was clear as a bell.

“Came home and found Adam shipped this to me for you,” he murmured as he read the note. “Figured you’d want it right away.”

The small ‘xo’ followed by her initial made him smile and he walked to the living room opening the box. There was a ridiculous amount of white foam bits and then odd bags of air. Harry settled himself on the couch, digging through until he found a square wrapped in plain brown paper. Attached to the front was a small card with his name in Adam’s writing.

‘Ask and ye shall receive. Like I could ever deny you, baby.’

The exhaustion was creeping back over him, but Harry could just see the look on Adam’s face. The irrepressible smile that reached his eyes. Maybe a wink thrown in and some comment that left Harry feeling that his breath caught in his throat and there was no safe reply. But he ripped open the package and found himself looking at a fairly androgynous picture of Adam. His head was tilted to the side, shock of blue hair nearly blending in with the background. His trademark fingerless gloves were on, spiked and chained and with some fairly subtle make-up on his eyes. Well, some of the subtlest Harry had every seen on him.

And slanted across the front in a legible writing was Adam’s signature. Harry looked at it for a moment before it all clicked. Right, he had asked Adam for a copy of his album when it was released. Only, it wasn’t officially supposed to be released for at least another three days as far as Harry knew.

He sat there for a moment, looking at the glossy case in his hands. This was it. Adam had done it. A laugh snuck its way out and he turned the case over, looking at the back. God, this whole thing, it was slick marketing, slicker packaging, and yet so Adam… somehow Harry didn’t think everyone else was really remotely ready for him yet. They were about to get a much better idea of the man they’d all watched on American Idol.

He shrugged out of his jacket, leaving it on the couch as he stood up. The main console of the stereo system was tucked away in the bookcase, with speakers neatly set up around the upper floor. Adam had to have messaged him on Twitter about fifteen times, reminding him to buy a stereo system, anything capable of playing a CD. Harry wasn’t going to lie: it was a good thing Adam had, otherwise, he’d be looking at a CD and wondering where to find a player at quarter to eight in the morning in London. He quickly cast a silencing spell on the walls of his place before he cranked the volume all the way up and hit play.

Notes blared out from the speakers, leaving a steady thump of the rhythm in Harry’s bones. Exhaustion had vanished as he started moving around. It was hard to feel tired and ready to cave with this exhilirating feeling taking over. He listened to Adam’s voice work with the music and beats and it left him feeling more than ready to stay up. He put his jacket away and started unpacking as the heavy beat of the second track started and the lyrics felt as if they were burning into his brain, leaving his skin prickling in anticipation.

Dear Merlin, America was so not ready for Adam Lambert. Possibly the world.

By some track, six, Harry vaguely thought, that sounded anthemic, he was half dancing in the kitchen. He quickly put together a sandwich with a mug of tea. He settled down at the kitchen island on a stool, foot tapping out the beat. The latter half of the album slowed down from the snappy beats, shifting to something that felt more introspective and personal. By the time the last track played, crumbs were on Harry’s plate and his tea was half forgotten. In his hand was his mobile, with Adam’s contact page up. His finger hovered over the green call button. For a few moments he didn’t know if should call or just text message.

“I’m being daft,” he muttered to himself as he hit the call button. “Nothing’s different.”

Harry figured if he kept tell himself that, he’d actually believe it. It had to all be in his head. Listening to the album, he figured that it had to be in his head and it was as simple as that. He had enjoyed the album, there was no doubt about that. But that small voice had started up in the back of his mind, asking just what Adam was really singing about. Harry figured Adam was just singing, doing his thing. But that small voice even questioned that and Harry was sure that he was overtired now and –

There was the sound of cloth rustling and then, _‘Hey, baby.’_

Adam sounded fully awake and Harry just said the first thing that popped into his head. “Bloody amazing album, love.”

 _‘Thanks,’_ there came the sound of something clunking down. _‘You’ve got good timing. I just walked in the front door. You sound tired.’_

“Just got in too,” Harry glanced at the clock on the wall before wincing and saying, “About an hour ago. It’s nine in the morning here.”

 _‘How was your assignment this time?’_

“A simple repel charm, that’s all they had to do,” Harry scrubbed at his hair before resting his cheek on his palm. “That is not difficult and it seems like I get called in for more and more stupid shite like this. It’s just…”

 _‘You sounded really frustrated before you left. Were you still thinking of finding another job?’_

“No. Yes. Damn, I don’t know,” Harry sighed. “But I didn’t call to bore you with my boring problems.”

Adam laughed. _‘Honestly, I don’t mind. You just keep stuff to yourself too much. I’m guessing you haven’t told Hermione or Ron how you feel about all this.’_

“No. They’ve got their hands full with Rose and Hugo now.” Harry lapsed into silence for a moment before he continued with, “So what are you up to tonight?”

 _‘Just crashed on the couch, channel surfing,’_ Adam grunted, that odd little sound he made when he was getting really comfortable. _‘Taking a break the next week. Then it’s more album promotion, talking to studio heads about doing a tour for the album…’_

“I’d pay to see that,” Harry remembered Adam from long ago in The Zodiac Show. He could only imagine Adam on a bigger stage with completely free reign to do as he pleased. “Granted, I wouldn’t be mindlessly screaming my head off, but you know… I would. Any chance I could.”

There was a pronounced silence from the other end and then Adam chuckled, ‘You think I’d let you pay for a ticket when I’ll get comps? No arguing. When this happens, you let me know when and where, all right?’

Harry laughed softly, feeling like there was something he had missed there. But then Adam was talking once more.

 _‘Are you off again? You should be, I hope.’_

“I am. I promised Rosie I’d take her to the zoo. A regular zoo. She’s finally realised that she’s never seen a platypus. They have a temporary exhibit, so I figured it’s better than having to go to Australia.”

There was a soft chuckle from Adam and then silence. It stretched on and Harry was about to ask if he’d fallen asleep when Adam spoke again.

 _‘Do you think you’d be able to squeeze me in anywhere?’_

There were a number of answers that came to mind. Harry opened his mouth and closed it, only to do so a few more times. He must have sputtered or made vague noises because then Adam spoke again,

 _‘I miss you like you wouldn’t fucking believe,’_

The words registered in Harry’s mind. But there was a tone behind them, something urgent and intent that left him not quite comprehending the words. But Adam was still talking and as the words registered it became increasingly hard to concentrate on much of anything.

 _‘I just want to see you, spend some time with you before I have no time. And who knows the fuck when you might with all the bullshit they’re putting you through. If you can’t, I understand but if –’_

“Adam,” Harry said, his voice quiet and hoarse. He cleared it a bit before interrupting with, “Adam. Adam. Adam. Hang on. What… why…” He paused before he took a steadying breath. “Adam, are you asking me what I think you are?”

Silence was all Harry heard for a moment. But there was a slow inhale on the other side and then Adam simply said, _‘Yes, Harry, I am.’_

If Harry hadn’t been gripping the counter, he didn’t know what would have happened. Hell, with how light-headed he was feeling he might have swooned like a damned idiot from one of those trashy romance novels. He tightened his grip until his knuckles whitened. And when he managed to get his voice working again,

“But what about you, love? Are you where you want to be? Adam, I can’t… it won’t… it can’t be like last time.”

There was a indecisive sound from Adam. _‘I’d like for things to be more settled, I’m not gonna lie.’_

“It’s all or nothing, love,” Harry wished his voice didn’t sound so hoarse. “I want both of us going into this with our eyes wide open. Not shut like last time. I don’t want it to be like before.”

 _‘I just need to do this promo round, this tour shit and –’_ Adam started.

“Love, you do not need to explain yourself to me. Besides, what’s a bit more time?” Harry tried. “Though, if you really want to get some points, any stuffed animal you can send for Rosie would be much appreciated.”

 _‘One stuffed platypus coming up.’_ Adam joked.

And just like that, the easy banter was back. But Adam’s words, said and unsaid, were all still there. It felt familiar and strange at the same time. Somehow he faked his way through a conversation on something before Adam was saying something about the time and how the both of them needed to sleep. He said good night and hung up the phone. The sun was up and bright now and Harry washed up his dishes and made his way downstairs to his bedroom.

He showered, threw on pyjama bottoms, and pulled down the blackout curtains before crawling into bed. As soon as he pulled the covers up he felt a prickle in his eyes. He blinked rapidly, but it grew worse and he was rubbing the heels of his hands against his eyes.

What he didn’t know was if the tears were from delirious happiness or sheer terror at the simple idea that they might fuck this up all over again.

By now, Adam should have been used to nerves. Of all kinds. But he was due to go on soon. And Harry hadn’t shown up yet. He knew the Harry was around, he’d talked to Harry just yesterday… or really early today, depending on how one looked at it. Not to mention he’d killed a few hours through set-up and run through direct messaging him on Twitter. So he knew Harry had received the guest pass to the opening show and he’d assured Adam that he would be there. And now, sitting here in his dressing room, fringed coat on with the top hat perched on his head… he was seriously starting to worry.

He fiddled with his phone, debating texting to see where Harry was when a sharp rap sounded on his door. He glanced over as he heard Sutan’s voice singsong,

“Got a surprise for you, honey!”

Fuck, there was no conceivable way he needed more makeup. He opened the door, intending to tell Sutan just that. Only he found himself facing Sutan and Harry. Sutan looked gleeful and a look at Harry’s face said way. Red and gold makeup burst out from one eye, in a glitter sworled mask. There were rhinestones glittering at his eyes and Adam just stared for a moment.

“Monte spotted him, saved him from the rabids lurking outside,” Sutan leaned in, flicking at the pass around Harry’s neck. “Never show them what you’ve got.”

A blush crept up from Harry’s neck as Sutan slipped the pass underneath Harry’s plain t-shirt. Adam couldn’t help but smile as Sutan slipped away through the jumbled mess of people and equipment along the back hallway. He gave Harry a tight hug before tugging him into the dressing room.

“It’s so good to –” Harry started, a wide smile on his face.

Adam didn’t care how Sutan would bitch him out later. He cupped Harry’s face in his hands and kissed him. When Harry’s hands curled over his wrists and slid up along his arms, Adam swore he felt his heart trip, a few irregular beats stealing his breath. Harry tilted his head up, fingers digging into Adam’s shoulders. The jacket bunched underneath and oh God, Adam needed this like man in the desert needed water. He didn’t quite realise how parched he’d been.

He crowded Harry back against the door, savouring the feel of Harry’s body flush against his. Harry inhaled sharply and shifted. His thigh lodged in between Adam’s legs. There wasn’t a single complaint that Adam could think of.

“Adam!” the abrupt voice was followed by heavy thumps on the door. “Five minutes! They’re finishing up your set.”

He broke off, somehow managing to not verbally swear. “Okay. Thanks. Be out in a second.”

Harry was completely flushed now. His lips were puffy and slick and his eyes were fixed right on Adam. His mouth curved up into a smile and his grip on Adam’s shoulders relaxed.

“You’ve got a show to do, remember?”

“You’re staying, right?” Adam whispered.

“I’m going home tomorrow,” Harry slipped to the side, opening the door. “Your adoring fans await.”

Adam laughed, taking Harry’s hand in his and tugging him along. Everyone was clustered at the sides, waiting for the stage to dim. Adam parked Harry right beside Sutan, who decided wrapping an arm over Harry’s shoulder and ruffling his hair was the best thing. Monte was busy peering out, but everyone else was looking at Harry. Adam could practically feel the questions coming his way afterwards, but he didn’t care and –

The crowd roared as the stage darkened. Everyone slipped out to take their places. Adam looked back for a moment, leaning in to kiss Harry quickly before he strode out. Slowly, the darkness shifted to something softer, muted with the backdrop of the moon and purple clouds. And when the spotlight hit Adam gave himself over to performing. It was always such a high to get on the stage, any stage, to feed off the energy from the crowd and play it back for them. He always lost himself in it, the act and moment.

By the time he finished the set and the encores, he fumbled his way back to the dressing room. The high was still buzzing along his skin. When he got back to his dressing room, Harry wasn’t there at all. Even as he took off the make-up and changed, making sure the stage clothes were properly hung up, Harry didn’t appear once. It was just as he was leaving to go do autographs when Sutan slipped beside him.

“You’re grumpy,” Sutam smiled, secretive and indulgent. “Now, I’m not telling you to rush the autograph line, but you might want to speed it along. Expedite it.”

Adam simply looked at Sutan, both eyebrows raised. “Okay.”

“Some amazingly awesome individuals might have ensured a certain guest was spirited onto your tour bus. We take full payment in alcohol and possibly a dinner. But that last one’s not for me. Girl’s gotta watch her figure.”

Sutan gave him a playful swat on the ass before turning to disappear back deeper into the venue. Sometimes, Adam could kill Sutan for these little things. Professionalism kept him from rushing through the line, even though it felt a little like forever. Tommy and Monte joined him, making the time pass by a somewhat faster. But it was still close to midnight by the time he stepped onto the tour bus. He made a direct beeline to his bedroom, murmuring ‘Night’ as he passed people. He slipped through the tiny doorway, making sure the door was closed and locked before he turned around.

Tucked under the covers and drowsy-eyed was Harry. He sat up, rubbing at his eyes. “Was just having a nap. I didn’t know how long you’d be. I’m beat, been up essentially all night.”

Adam toed off his shoes, shrugged off his jacket and walked over to the bed. He crawled on top until he was close enough to tug Harry in for a kiss. Harry stretched, moving in closer before he pulled back a little.

“You showered already.” He looked puzzled.

“Had one in the venue. I was just on stage, baby. Do you really think I’d go do autographs stinking of sweat?”

Adam shifted, sitting up and pulling off his shirt. He wriggled out of his pants next, followed by his socks. They were neatly folded and placed on the dresser top before he hurried back to the bed. He slipped beneath the covers. Harry had already warmed them up. Fitting himself against Harry’s back honestly felt a lot like coming home. He was more than happy to stay this way, but Harry seemed to have other ideas.

He sat up, pushing the covers back down. “C’mon, roll on your stomach.”

“Why?” That was the only protest Adam mounted as he did just that.

The bed shifted as Harry moved. He leaned over Adam, grabbing something from somewhere. When he straddled Adam’s hips, that got Adam to lift his head and look back. Harry was squirting a ridiculous amount of something oily looking into his hands. Adam pushed himself up, intent on telling Harry he didn’t need to.

But then those hands dug right into his shoulders and Adam was gone. He flopped back down, stretching his arms down his sides and turning his head. Harry’s hands worked their way from his shoulders and down his back, kneading the muscles into a loose state.

“You’re spoiling me,” Adam murmured slowly. “It’s not like I’m getting this every night.”

Harry’s hands paused on his hips. Then there was shifting and Harry was leaning forward, pressing a kiss against the side of his neck. When he started to straighten back up, Adam made a noise of protest, sliding a hand up and over Harry’s leg. Harry slipped off Adam completely, settling down beside him. Adam didn’t waste the chance. He moved in closer to Harry, shifting onto his side to kiss him.

Harry smiled against his mouth and slid a hand down to tug at the elastic of his boxers. “Why’d you even bother with these love?”

Not that Harry gave him a chance to even answer. The front of his boxers were pulled down and then Harry wrapped his hand around Adam’s cock. With a sharp inhale, Adam lazily rolled his hips up into Harry’s hand. This was what he wanted, that sure touch Harry had. He broke the kiss and shifted his head down, scraping his teeth softly along Harry’s neck. That got a choked sound from Harry and a jerky hip movement. Adam grinned as he nipped at Harry’s collarbone.

“Do you have condoms with you?”

“Oh no,” Somehow Harry’s voice was steady. “It’s after midnight and I’m not keeping you up half the night. We should…”

Harry’s words trailed off as Adam slid a hand down into his pyjama pants and started working his cock steadily. One of Harry’s hands caught in his hair, fingers tightening into a firm grip. And when Harry kissed him again, it was all tongue, open-mouthed and left Adam gasping for breath when Harry finally broke off. Harry drew away for a second and then Adam found his boxers slid off. The bed bounced a bit as Harry got his pyjama bottoms off and Adam laughed as he looked in the drawer of the small nightstand. Then a moment later,

“How do you not have condoms love?” Harry was staring at the drawer, a look of horror on his face.

“Been a bit busy,” Adam half sat up, watching as Harry took out the small tube of lube. “You don’t have any?”

“It was honestly the last thing on my mind,” Harry sat up, pouring out a generous dollop into his hand. “Here.”

Curious, Adam let Harry take a hand and lube the palm. When he laced their fingers together and settled down on top of Adam, it all clicked into place. Harry guided their hands, wrapping them around their cocks and started stroking slowly. He let Harry guide the pace, running his free hand anywhere he wanted. Harry’s hand stuttered a few times when Adam grabbed his ass, fingers digging in hard. Then Adam would find himself kissed breathless before his face was brushed with more kisses, feather soft and everywhere.

He had no idea how long Harry drew it out, but when his orgasm came, it sunk its claws in deep. It stole over him quietly, leaving him whimpering and writhing beneath Harry. Harry’s hand kept his moving and everything felt oversensitized, as if Harry knew he could unravel Adam apart and leave him blissed out.

“Baby.”

That was all Adam managed as he pulled Harry down into a kiss. He tightened his grip around Harry’s cock, stroking slowly and firmly. When Harry came, it was with a shudder and his fingers gripping the sheets tightly. Adam leaned forward pressing gentle kisses against the corner of Harry’s mouth. He could feel the come on his belly, momentary ribbons of warmth.

“Merlin…”

That was all Harry gasped out as he rolled onto the bed beside Adam. For a moment, Adam wondered just what to use to clean themselves up. He sat up on the side of the bed and grabbed his boxers from the floor. A few seconds later, something prodded him in the ass. When he glanced behind, he saw Harry poking him with a half full bottle of water. He dampened a section and wiped himself off before doing the same for Harry. They rubbed their hands free from lube on the rest before Harry took it, balled it up and lobbed it into the tiny collapsible laundry hamper.

“Do you really have to go tomorrow?” Adam murmured as they got beneath the covers.

“I do,” Harry moved in closer until he was comfortably settled against Adam’s chest. He pressed a kiss against the crook of Adam’s neck, his lips lingering for a moment before he said quietly,“I’d stay if I could.”

Adam heard everything that wasn’t said in those words. He brought a hand to Harry’s hair, burying his fingers in it. His other hand found its way to Harry’s wrist, stroking over the knob of bone. And when he turned his head to kiss Harry’s forehead all he replied with was, “I know you would.”

  


It was cold and blustery with the wind howling. Late evenings should not be like this. Harry pulled his cloak in tighter around him and ducked his head down. It didn’t help that work had reared its ugly head once more and he found himself unable to catch a single one of Adam’s concerts over here, in his own country. It was the final straw. Kingsley had taken one look at his resignation letter and simply nodded his head.

As soon as the letter was in hand, Kingsley sat him down and they had talked. Maybe it was because he quit, but by the time Harry left Kingsley’s office for the last time he wasn’t as infuriated as he had felt walking in. It wasn’t Kingsley’s fault he was caught between a rock and a hard place. And judging from the expression on Kingsley’s face, Harry figured it was only a matter of time before the wizard tendered his resignation as well. Budget cuts were one thing, but essentially outsourcing Auror positions was something else entirely.

Diagon Alley was fairly deserted, given the bad weather. Most of the stores had closed up early. Harry was feeling very inclined to go home. Maybe he could try to get a hold of Adam, for the fifth time today. Apologise profusely, maybe throw in a bit of grovelling and that would be that.

Of course, it would be easier to do that if Adam picked up his phone. It was leaving him feeling a bit jittery that Adam was here, in London and Harry wasn’t getting a single answer from him. Not by phone, but that didn’t surprise Harry, not be email and not by Twitter.

With a grumble, he adjusted the jacket beneath his coat. The collar was flipped up and the cloak pulled in tighter again. He turned a corner and nearly collided with someone. He stepped back and blinked in surprise.

“Ramses?”

“Didn’t expect to run into you here. Just closing up and heading home,” Ramses eyed him. “But you look frozen to the bone.”

“Just heading home myself. If you like –” Harry started.

“No, no, come. My shop is much closer than your home. We’ll get you warmed up and then we can be on our way.”

Any protest Harry had vanished when Ramses looped an arm through his and started walking. If Harry didn’t walk, he would be forcibly dragged along. At least that’s what he suspected from Ramses’s determined stride. He vaguely thought that he had to make friends with people who weren’t insanely tall. Ramses topped Adam by a good six inches. The overhanging wooden sign with the elegant script of ‘Kaffe’ swung in the wind and Harry huddled as Ramses opened the door and ushered him in.

Harry shook his cloak out, taking in the shadowy shapes. “Well, since you insist.”

Silence greeted him and Harry turned to look around. The door was closed and Ramses was standing outside, his back to the door. What the hell? He hadn’t even heard the door close. Almost instantaneously a warm glow filled the tiny place. Candles were everywhere, softly flickering. Confused, Harry looked around before he caught sight of the familiar silhouette getting up from a table.

“Adam,” he croaked out. “What –”

“Ramses came and saw my show yesterday,” Adam walked up to him slowly. “So I asked him for a favour.”

“To take over his coffee shop?” Harry looked around once more, just to make sure it was just the two of them. “Is this why you haven’t been answering your phone? Roaming?”

“Partially. And I wanted to surprise my boyfriend.” A grin came to Adam’s face now. “Because his shitty job keeps pulling him away.”

Harry blinked for a moment. There was that word: boyfriend. It took a moment for his heart to stop racing before he blurted out. “I quit today. Just walked in, gave my letter and quit on the spot. I honestly don’t ask for much, just a day off here and there. And this… that was it. I couldn’t handle the workload they kept piling on and… it was too fucking much and I really missed you and –”

All Adam did was lean forward and brush his lips against Harry’s. For a moment, Harry smiled and slid his arms up and around Adam’s shoulders before he nipped lightly on Adam’s lower lip. That got a chuckle from him that Harry promptly ended by kissing him properly. He tugged him down, deepening the kiss by tilting his head upwards. A groan came from Adam and the next thing Harry knew those hands were on his hips, pulling him in tightly. He inhaled sharply and moved against Adam, rubbing their groins together.

“Fuck,” Adam swore as he broke the kiss. “I swear, I had another plan that didn’t involve us practically dry humping."

“All right, what is it then? So far, I’m very much for this current, unexpected plan.”

Adam straightened up enough to look at Harry properly. “Move in with me.”

For a split second Harry’s initial impulse was to just laugh. But he took in Adam’s serious expression, thought over everything they said and hadn’t said over the duration of the tour so far…

He moved a hand, lazily stroking the hairs at the nape of Adam’s neck. “Okay.”

Adam’s eyes widened in surprise. “That’s it? Just okay?”

“Yes,” Harry laughed now. “What the hell could I argue for that wouldn’t make me seem like a jerk who’s trying to slip free of commitment? You know, that thing I wanted too soon the first time around?”

“I remember. I was young and stupid. Cut me some slack, would you?” Adam murmured as he nuzzled at Harry’s temple.

“I suppose,” Harry turned, glancing back at the door. “I think perhaps Ramses would like to go home.”

“So would I. Well, your home. It’s closer than mine. And I don’t fly back to LA until the end of the week,” Adam gave him a sly look. “There’s still space on my flight, you know.”

“Travelling on a plane. I’ll give it a try,” Harry smiled. “C’mon, let’s get going.”

He started for the door, Adam following behind him. He kept Harry’s hand and linked their fingers together. When he rapped on the glass, Ramses turned around. His eyes snapped right to their joined hands and Harry didn’t think a door had ever been opened so fast or the both of them swept up into such a massive hug.

By the time they left, Ramses had shoved two charmed travel mugs in their hands, ‘for the cold walk home’ and Apparated away. It was still blustery as they quickly walked out of Diagon Alley and onto Charing Cross Road. They walked back, sipping coffee. They popped into a chip store close to Harry’s building and came out with greasy bundles all taped up.

As soon as they stepped foot in Harry’s place, they charged up the stairs, dumped jackets and a cloak on the banister before making a beeline for the living room. Adam started ripping into the taped bundles as Harry dashed into the kitchen for a few bottles of beer. They sprawled together on the couch, eating chips and fried fish while watching the news. When some car commercial came on again for the third time, Harry turned his head and looked at Adam.

“So you really want me to move in with you?”

“Mm-hm,” Adam shifted watching Harry’s face for a moment before he spoke again. “Why?”

“I’m not changing my mind… just,” Harry trailed off for a moment before he asked, “All or nothing?”

Adam blinked for a moment before Harry saw it click in his eyes. Then Adam smiled and kissed him softly before murmuring, “I’m all in.”


End file.
